Beyond the Happy Ending
by myLink'sLady
Summary: This is a strange story, I wrote it completely before posting, but like most of my stories it suddenly grew. Originally it had five chapters but now I keep adding in between them. It does have an ending I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Happy Ending

Sesshoumaru

He had travelled this pathway many times in the eighty or ninety years since the death of the abomination known as Naraku. He had seen the small village grow through birth and migration into a small town as many appreciated that the village was protected by his brother and thereby a safer place for them to bring up their families.

But although he had been a frequent visitor over the years, not many had seen him and he had left very little indication on the surrounding area to mark his passage; grass always sprang back leaving no indentation under his feet. His eyes noted however the inexorable changes that the human traffic had made; tracks had become paths, and pathways had turned into roads. Knowing now what he did, he knew that it was the start of inevitable change that would lead to humans becoming the most prolific species of intelligent life.

Yes, even he had finally come to accept that humans would eventually rise above the squalor he saw only too often on his travels. Yet for all the marvels he knew would come about, one thing hadn't changed, they still seemed to find new ways to annihilate or torment one another. Even the village that Inuyasha watched over had changed; as it grew in size, so did the level of crime and poverty and hardship was known for the first time. It seemed that with the deaths of the elderly Miko and the latest headman, respect for authority had waned too.

Sesshoumaru kept to the route that had always hidden him from the attention of the humans and well away from the vicinity of their dwellings, but leaving him just on the boundaries of his brother's senses and awaited the arrival of the hanyou. He had a proposition for his brother; he had finally found a use for Inuyasha for that would hopefully be agreeable to them both.

Time passed peacefully until the Daiyoukai's patience in waiting waned. Plenty of time had passed for the boy to have noticed his aura and with an annoyed sigh, Sesshoumaru got up and started to walk towards Inuyasha's home. This was situated on the higher edge of the village and was larger than the other huts with a bigger garden. The Daiyoukai remembered watching Inuyasha clearing the numerous rocks from the stony ground and building a dry wall around his newly acquired land.

At least Inuyasha had chosen the area for himself and not been given the only option; here he could take what he wanted as the rocky soil was not conducive to farming and so had been left by others who chose more fertile, if smaller plots. But in the days and months after Kagome had left at the end of the quest, Inuyasha had welcomed the hard work and planning. Sesshoumaru had silently approved of his brother's industry, but offered no help in the form of servants as he realised that the boy wished to take his mind off his loss of the girl.

Although over the next visits, it became obvious to Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha hadn't given up his belief that the Miko would return. The now cleared land surrounded by the outer wall had become home to four or five wild pigs who were churning up the hardened soil nicely and naturally fertilising it. Inuyasha had offered two of the larger pigs to the village for meat overwinter in return for any scraps that would feed them and supplement the roots that they continually grubbed for.

To the back of the plot was another line of demarcation for the pigs, more stones and timber outlined foundations for a dwelling. In fact to the amazement of all and a bit of envy, Inuyasha built a large home, with several separate rooms that had some of the features he had adapted from the shrine of the future. It was a home befitting a village lord and even Sesshoumaru had given mild praise for his brother's ingenuity; even entering the home and partaking in a cup of tea.

Inuyasha had then undertaken to make furniture for each room and even asked Kaede about the best way to plant a useful garden so that when Kagome returned, a comfortable home would be ready for her. Between helping Miroku in his employment and building a home for his desired mate, Inuyasha was kept busy for a long time, although not as long as the three lonely years he spent waiting for her to reappear.

As thoughts do, these raced through Sesshoumaru's mind swiftly as he made his leisurely way in a straight line towards the house. However before he got very far, the warning bell sounded out across the valley and he could hear the shout of humans as they called for Inuyasha to rescue them from the youkai. The Daiyoukai frowned as he made out the words, these were orders, not polite requests or beseeches for his help and he heard a definite veiled threat when Inuyasha appeared to placate the villagers.

"Oi! Shut up that damned bell you idiots and go back to work; that's my brother and the Lord of the West. You don't want to get him annoyed and he'll leave you alone."

"Take your relative and get him out of here, or we might forget why we keep you around." Shouted one anonymous 'hero' from the back of the crowd, and Sesshoumaru saw his brother's ears involuntarily flatten in dismay at the words. But not for long, they soon perked up in curiosity and exasperation at the youkai's cold, bland expression that was directed towards him as the younger brother bounded over to the elder.

Sesshoumaru was already annoyed with Inuyasha; if the boy had come when he should, the Daiyoukai would not have had to enter the environs of the village. Normally when his brother felt the older sibling's aura he came straight away, just as he should as the younger one; and Sesshoumaru was going to give the boy a piece of his mind. But as usual Inuyasha jumped in before his older brother could remonstrate with him.

"Feh, what do you want Sesshoumaru, why disturb everyone like that? Now there will be all sorts of questions wanting answers and loads of rubbishy talk."

"Why were you remiss in paying your respects to your older brother? Had you come immediately I would not have needed to enter the village at all."

"Keh, gave all that up a long time ago, how should I know that this time you wanted to see me; for the last four summers and more, you have just passed by."

"Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha; I have seen and spoken to you far more recently than that."

"Well, yeah, but only because I have inter…inter…

"Intercepted?"

"Yeah, that; stopped you while you were on yer way somewhere else."

"Then it is time I visited properly; you will invite me to tea in your fairly spacious home." Sesshoumaru said, but he was thoughtful, he hadn't realised that so much time had passed. But that surprise was nothing to compare with the next.

"That ain't my home no more; I ain't lived there for over fifty years." Inuyasha muttered and Sesshoumaru was somewhat taken back, he had no cause to doubt the statement; he only wondered that he had not known of this development in his brother's living arrangements. However the news didn't detract from the original purpose for the Daiyoukai's visit and Sesshoumaru was not one to procrastinate.

"You will come to the West Inuyasha and give your meaningless life some purpose; there is nothing left in the village for you." He stated; completely unconcerned that his words might be construed as harsh. It didn't matter to him as long as Inuyasha finally saw the truth for what it was, besides which, it was time to bring his brother home.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond 2

Sesshoumaru left a fuming and almost speechless Inuyasha with an injunction to be ready to leave in two days. Almost speechless was all that Inuyasha could do nowadays; the old insults didn't come as readily as they used to because the brothers had formed a truce of sorts. More than a truce even, in fact a relationship that had become more tolerable as the years had passed; but his brother was obviously still a stuck up snob at times. But although the insult was so old now, and he hadn't heard it for a long time, it still stung and Inuyasha called out;

"I am not worthless, my life isn't meaningless you bastard..." However before he could protest anymore, Sesshoumaru was instantly before him in a shimmer of white silk, making Inuyasha take a step backwards. Strangely the older youkai didn't look annoyed, or ready to extract painful retribution; he merely stared calmly at his brother. He did not even bother to correct the boy on just who was the illegitimate one of the two.

"I said not that you were worthless Little Brother, but you have to admit your life is meaningless at the moment. Besides which, Mother has something she wishes to discuss with you; I will come for you in two days, therefore collect all your things together and be ready." And once more he was gone, but in his wake this time he left a warmer feeling from the almost affectionate and teasing, 'Little Brother'. Inuyasha though was more than surprised and finally distrusted his own sense but he would go, he liked Sesshoumaru's mother and looked forward to seeing her again.

She had been surprisingly kind to him when he'd met her for the first time, considering he hadn't realised who she was. Kagome had come back to him and they had been together for a couple of years when she had seen the huge white dog lying down on the hill above the village. Or rather she had seen the paws and tail at first and called for Inuyasha as she made her way up the slope. Inuyasha had soon overtaken her and had berated her for putting herself in danger. Kagome had replied rather testily that she thought Sesshoumaru might be hurt and had come to where he knew he would receive help.

Inuyasha just gazed at her wryly; his brother might not be so aggressive anymore toward them but for him to seek them out would be a longshot. Besides which, as Inuyasha informed Kagome, he could tell the Inuyoukai was a bitch, not a dog, which prompted his mate to hurry even more as she was sure the female needed help. Inuyasha had merely huffed that Kagome mainly wanted to touch the creature and get her hands on the silky fur, but the bitch would probably not appreciate being petted. Kagome had grinned sheepishly at her husband before he pulled her behind him and drew Tessaiga as the dog started to stand.

She was huge, and as she stood, Inuyasha gasped and held Tessaiga ready to attack. The crescent moon on her forehead gave her away, Inuyasha had heard from Rin that his brother's mother was still alive and now it seemed that she had come to seek him out. However the bitch looked like she was laughing at him as she dropped her tail close to Kagome who had crept out from behind Inuyasha and waved it lazily near to the human girl's hand. Before the hanyou could react, Kagome had stroked the beautiful soft fur and all he could do was warn the bitch that should she hurt his mate she would be blasted by Tessaiga.

In a sudden flare of powerful youkai that buffeted the young couple, instead of a dog a lovely female Inuyoukai stood in front of them, her visual similarity to her son leaving no doubt as to her identity and Kagome gasped as for the first time she realised just who she had been patting. The Lady of the West just laughed gently and said;

"As if any part of My Beloved could ever harm me; you can toss that toy about as much as you liked Puppy and I would receive no hurt. However you needn't worry, I haven't come to destroy you; although young human, your mate was correct to advocate caution, I am most dangerous when I wish to be. This time however I wish to visit only, and come to know my stepson personally." With that she swept past them and ahead to lead them to their home. The visit had been disturbing and had led to unhappiness, but despite this, Inuyasha and the Lady had become friends.

As Inuyasha ran to Goshinboku and jumped into its branches and to his private sanctuary at the heart of the tree beneath its leafy canopy, he thought ruefully about how much Sesshoumaru had to learn of diplomacy still. But for all that, as he sat and mused over the events that happened since Naraku was defeated and the jewel destroyed, Inuyasha had to finally admit to himself that Sesshoumaru was right and that he was only clutching at straws. With a heavy sigh Inuyasha decided to humour his brother and go with him, if only for a short time; it would at least be warmer at the Palace with winter only a week or so away.

It was strange, Inuyasha thought, he had rarely felt the cold in the shard hunting days, but they were long gone and although he was not human and didn't suffer as badly because of it, the deep cold did affect him and he remembered being alone and cold with nobody to care. Then he shook off the melancholy thoughts and tucked himself further into his shelter; Goshinboku had been a constant for nearly one half of his life. Once his prison, it was now his home, and besides those times it had been a meeting point for friends and the common thread between the past and future, a familiar landmark in a confusing time.

Thankfully the tree was big enough to have some sturdy branches up high; in particular four close enough to make a living bower. Inuyasha had trained new twigs growing from the branches to make leafy sides and fill the gaps between the branches to make a floor and ceiling strong enough to support him and protect him from casual sight and all but the worst of the elements. It was not a huge 'room', but it allowed him to string a hammock to sleep in if he wanted and he had a chest he'd made that now served him as a table.

But best of all Goshinboku concealed him from being found and hounded by people who always wanted something more from him, more than he was sometimes able to give. Nobody now knew where he lived; the villagers didn't come out this way and thought that he inhabited an old woodsman's cottage leaving him food offerings on occasion. Suddenly Inuyasha felt mentally exhausted and he pulled his feet into the bottoms of his hakama and folded his arms into his sleeves to keep them warm and rested his head on his knees.

This was an old habit that Inuyasha hadn't fully outgrown although usually now he didn't curl up quite so tight. But when he'd been a child alone, the pose would serve not only to keep him completely warm, but also aware of his own heartbeat. This in turn comforted him; reminding him of when he would listen to his mother's heart as he fell asleep safely tucked against her. Now, of course he didn't think like that, but it served the purpose of warmth still and helped him to meditate and as he curled into his own warm ball he reflected on the past eighty years.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond 3

Several events had changed Sesshoumaru's perspective on his goals in life; and since Naraku other happenings had conspired to change his perception of his world. The Daiyoukai had always been a curious creature and over the years had collected many things that intrigued him. These were kept in a small room in the Palace which he used almost as a museum that only he was allowed to enter. Only his mother wouldn't have been surprised at the variety or conditions of the items; Sesshoumaru had been just the same as a young pup, although back then he had hidden his treasures in drawers and cupboards or tucked into the folds of his obi.

Thinking about his mother, Sesshoumaru wondered how long her next visit would last; he had her suite already prepared, but she was a mixed blessing at the best of times. Ever since the defeat of Naraku and relative peace had returned the Lady of the West had made a point of inviting herself for extended stays at the Palace and she didn't come alone. She bought a female with her, a young Inu who was a little shy at first and the Lady was most protective of the pup, although Sesshoumaru found that the girl's dazzling smiles directed at him were somewhat unnerving.

As he checked needlessly on the large and spacious rooms and private gardens of his mother's suite, he remembered how she had come back into his life more often and to his chagrin he felt calmed as her long forgotten maternal scent reached him. She had always been a source of comfort for the young pup he had been, at least until his training took him away from her influence. And that was despite her carefully constructed mocking demeanour that had always annoyed him intensely.

Sesshoumaru had always known that his mother hid her true self behind a false mask of indifference and when he was younger the ridiculous charade of light scorn she adopted was like a slap in the face whenever he wished to talk about something serious. In fact it had stopped them from becoming as close as a parent and child should be, alienating him from her until he started to return her scorn word for word. The resentment he had felt for most of his life over both of his parents' perceived betrayals had been deeply hidden until not long after Naraku's death, when his mother had started to take an interest once more in his life.

_Memory Flashback_

The Lady started to appear when he took Rin for an outing away from the priestess's hut; at first she didn't show herself but her son always knew when she was in the vicinity. Then as time went on she would join them for an hour or two until Rin was almost as comfortable in her presence as she was in her Lord's. In fact the two would chatter away as if they were old friends, The Lady was a good story teller too and often regaled her eager little listener with tales of her beloved Sesshoumaru. Said Youkai Lord was very thankful that Jaken was always sent away to take care of Ah-Un at these times, as the thought of his retainer hearing these stories was not to be borne; at least Rin could be trusted not to repeat anything outside of their small circle.

The stories had been simple and harmless to his pride; they mainly revolved around his training with sword and the hunt along with his father. Although several times his mother had smirked at him, the deeper meaning of a scene or episode completely passing over Rin's head. In turn the child told The Lady tales of her own adventures with Sesshoumaru; her eyes alight and shining with love that touched the heart of both her hearers as she extolled his virtues.

Soon however, stories about her hero were not enough for Rin; she also wanted to know all about the man who had sired her Lord as he featured so prominently in Sesshoumaru's life. The Lady was only too happy to oblige, she had loved her mate dearly and every so often the deeper tones of her son added his point or memory. Rin just lapped up everything. Most of the time though, Sesshoumaru just listened and remembered his father; that was until his ward's innocent, laughing comment changed everything for him once again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's Papa sounds nice, just like Lord Inuyasha."

"Whatever do you mean Rin?" Asked the Lady; forestalling her son's quickly growing indignation.

"You keep saying that Lord Sesshoumaru's Papa was often rude and shouted quite a lot, but that he was also kind and cared about people. Lord Inuyasha is like that…or he used to be before Lady Kagome went away. He is not so noisy anymore but he is still kind." Rin's grin was still bright, but was smaller than normal as she thought of the hanyou.

"I suppose he is, well, well; yes, you are correct child, I think My Lord Mate would have been very proud of his youngest puppy. He has achieved greatness and yet not lost his natural compassion." At this The Lady chuckled and patted Rin on the head, ruffling her hair and then looked up at Sesshoumaru who had suddenly stood up and was already to leave. She could feel the waves of annoyance that tinged his youki and his disgruntled aura and was sorry for it but it couldn't be helped.

"What nonsense you have been filling Rin's head with Mother; as if the hanyou could measure up to Father in any way. Come along Rin, it is time to take you back." Sesshoumaru walked away, not bothering to see if the child followed him, he knew that she would; but his back stiffened when his mother called after him that Inuyasha was as much a son of their father as he was.

Inuyasha was just leaving the older Miko's hut when Rin called out cheerfully to say she was back; he watched as the child bade farewell and thanked her Lord, but he noticed that Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes were trained on him and not the girl. However, Inuyasha shook his head, how was he supposed to know what had crawled under his brother's skin once again regarding him? The two had a truce and so the hanyou didn't feel threatened; and he told himself he wasn't curious either.

Sesshoumaru though noticed for the first time how the fire in his brother's eyes was dimmed as of late and he was angered, how dare Inuyasha claim to be like Inu no Taishou and look so lost. He forgot that the hanyou had no knowledge of the claim and that Inuyasha was very young still and his growl of disapproval made the younger brother stare at him in surprise. Sesshoumaru turned his back before he could say or do something he would regret and walked away back to where he had left his mother; he had something he wished to say to her.

When he arrived in the clearing his mother was still sitting on the rug and suddenly Sesshoumaru felt the inclination to wipe the smug little grin that adorned her face. Therefore he ignored her as best he could and looked to the distance before starting to gather the youki at his feet to take to the air. He did not intend to even say goodbye; but The Lady forestalled him, she could feel his anger still.

"I scent no blood so I presume the puppy still lives uninjured." She stated.

"Inuyasha is no concern of yours; what I do with the hanyou is my business."

"That's not completely true My Son; he is My Mate's offspring; had you intended to harm him I would have had to stop you."

"Your Mate is dead, that leaves you with no ties to him or to his son besides you would have been unable to prevent me and have never cared to interfere in the past."

"No ties My Sesshoumaru? I am your Mother, what more could I need to tie me to both if not all three of you?"

"You abdicated your maternal influences with me when you and Father handed me over to my tutors and if he would not be proud of me now, it is his own fault: I did not disappoint, I was an exemplary student, I am what he made me…" Realising that he was suddenly revealing far too much, Sesshoumaru transformed and stood looming over his mother in a menacing stance.


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond 4

With the cooler, yet still gentle wind rustling the outer leaves of his bower, making a soothing sound; Inuyasha felt safe and allowed his thoughts to wander back to just after Naraku's death.

_Memory Flashback _

Of course he'd been lonely; he'd given his heart to a girl, admitting to himself and anyone else who could hear him that they had been made for each other. But she had been taken away, far from him and his time. However his other friends had done their best to make him feel welcome in their homes and in their lives, even his brother was no longer trying to kill him. Inuyasha was grateful for their attention and concern but no matter how much love was shown to him, nothing could stop the ache in his heart.

At first there had been an immense clean up and rebuild in the village in the aftermath of the devastation of Naraku's miasma. Everyone had pulled together to help fix huts and fields, even the youngest child had helped with the clearance. Inuyasha was at the fore-front; his great strength was a boon to the people who needed as soon as possible to be able to return to solid shelter. But once the emergency was over and as much replanting and building done as was feasibly possible, Inuyasha needed other diversions, he was unused to and unwilling to be idle.

Helping Miroku as he went around ridding people of troublesome youkai was beneficial, it occupied his time and helped him not to think on his loss as did building his own house. The skills he learned and developed were considerable and kept his hopes alive that one day Kagome would return to him and live with him in their own home, a part of village life. She would not go without, he had land to farm and animals to breed, his own stream and pool for bathing and washing and a home large enough that his wife would be able to breathe.

Many of the locals had been impressed with the smallholding and how Inuyasha had made the friable fertile soil from the edge of the dry, root bound woodlands. In fact he was able to barter for the softer furnishings by helping others to clear some extra ground and even Sesshoumaru too came by with a couple of silk kimono in case they would be needed. His reasons for the gift were that Rin had plenty for now and that the seamstress he employed was having a clear out of older stock. Inuyasha had mumbled his thanks to his brother's back for the offhand gift.

"Your Miko should dress accordingly if she returns Little Brother; her previous outfits are unbecoming to a Lady associated with the West." Sesshoumaru's surprising remark was not said with disdain for the first time that Inuyasha could remember, and all he could say in response was 'Feh!' along with the hushed thanks.

However all his hard work only took him so far and when Sango and Miroku's family started to grow with the twins and then their son, it was all the hanyou could do to keep his hope for his own mate alive. But he hunted for the new family as well as for Kaede and Rin; his canine need to protect and provide was strong and although he'd never before been able to fulfil that desire, ever since the quest started, it had awoken in him. There was a quiet pleasure in being so wanted by the entire village, to be hailed with thanks and bartered goods, instead of the usual suspicion or hatred.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh as he remembered the day his miracle occurred and Kagome's scent drifted across the field and he ran to the well to pull her out into his arms. The long and intense look they shared had spoken volumes and had to be enough as their astonished friends ran into the clearing hot on the heels of Shippou. Then of course Auntie Kagome had to be introduced to the twins and their baby brother, before the rest of the villagers came to greet her, pleased that the girl had returned.

The delight that Kagome had shown over the house and garden he had made would live with Inuyasha forever. Then after few weeks of getting to know one another again, he had taken her back to their home and mated her, after a form of human ceremony performed by Kaede. Miroku had also warned the couple that there was a small amount of power left in the well, probably only enough for one more crossing. So Kagome had mourned her family of the future, but having hoped that this time would come, she moved forward with Inuyasha.

Kagome was soon a well respected member of the community as she assisted Kaede (apart from her efforts in helping to take down Naraku) and she learned her herb lore with Rin. There had been a slight concern when Sesshoumaru first appeared, but all he said was that he expected his gifts to be put to good use as he offered another lovely kimono made of silk. Although he also added the addenda for Inuyasha to remember his obligation to his brother, that his life belonged to Sesshoumaru and he was forbidden to be killed by anyone else. Kagome was suitably impressed and grateful with the garments, enough at least to satisfy His Lordship and although she mainly wore Miko garb around the village as she worked, she did wear other things when alone with Inuyasha or if they visited or had guests.

The following years were golden; mainly peaceful, with plenty of food to eat and a loving welcome at his hearth whenever he returned from his trips with Miroku. And even though Kagome had had to gently lead and teach her new mate in their more intimate times, he didn't mind, only too grateful that she wanted that with him. The villagers always nodded their greetings and he was invited to give his opinions at some of the meetings as well as join in with the general work of the village. This meant a lot to the hanyou who had normally been shunned wherever he had been before; he finally had a real home for the first time since he had lived with his mother.

Kagome was nearly twenty when she came back to Inuyasha and she didn't want to start a family straight away. She planned to travel a bit, learn from Kaede and just take the time to fully come to know her hanyou without all the stresses of their previous time together. Kaede especially felt that this was a good idea, thinking that it was about time Inuyasha just got to live and enjoy his life; after all, his new contentment had been very hard won. So Kagome learned from Kaede, made a lasting friendship with Rin and strengthened her ties with Miroku and Sango as well as her neighbours; then every now and then she would go off alone with Inuyasha few days or so. It became so much the norm for the pair that even Miroku had stopped his suggestive smirk.

By the time she was twenty two or three, Kagome felt the need to settle down, although Inuyasha was quite happy to have her all to himself for a bit longer, and so they compromised and waited until the winter to try for their first pup. Besides which there was general excitement and great activity because Rin was going to get married to Kohaku and Sesshoumaru spared no expense for his secret daughter. It was for this occasion that The Lady of the West arrived a few days prior and decided to visit the village where Rin and Kohaku were living.

Inuyasha was edgy with all the preparations and renewed responsibilities to keep everyone safe so that when The Lady appeared on the top of the hill and Kagome went to her, he was ready for a fight. The Lady was more than capable of defusing the situation however and soon found herself invited in for refreshment in the couple's house. It did not take long before the youkai found she could find things to like about the pair and the feeling was soon found to be mutual.

Kagome asked if The Lady had come to visit Rin and was she staying for the wedding? The answer was 'of course' and she was looking forward to seeing Kohaku again having heard that he was mainly recovered from his ordeals. She was also amazed that she heard rumours that Rin was being courted by her son, to which Kagome said that some had thought the expensive gifts which he had given the girl were courting presents.

"What is it with the males of this family and their human females? I told Sesshoumaru he was strangely like his father; Rin is so much like Izayoi." The Lady said, sighing in an affected manner.

"No he is not, he didn't mate her even though he was Rin's preference; she made no secret of her love for him." Inuyasha flatly contradicted; although he was thoughtful at the comment that Rin was like his mother.

"Well, he wouldn't of course, he needed an heir, Inu no Taishou had already produced his before you were born."

What, you think a hanyou is not fitted to rule the West?

"It's nothing personal Little Hanyou; I actually find I like you, but Sesshoumaru would hardly want to end his dynasty before it started, nor waste his father's blood by siring a hanyou first." The Lady was shrewd and she looked long and hard at Inuyasha's puzzled face and answered his unasked question:

Why would that matter? Because a hanyou heir would be the end of the line, hanyou cannot breed; didn't you know this?" Obviously not, she thought, if their stunned faces were anything to go by.


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond 5

_Sesshoumaru's Memory Flashback continued;_

The Lady looked up at her towering son with pride, noting that he had grown; more than likely at the time he gained Bakusaiga. How proud she had been when the news reached her; when Totousai came and announced that her son had finally surpassed Inu no Taishou and gained his own sword. Of course in reality the boy had a long way to go yet before he was anywhere near surpassing the strength and power of his mighty sire, but in this aspect he no longer needed to rely that power, he had become independent at last and a Daiyoukai in his own right.

Now he stood tall and magnificent and she though fondly of the first few times he had transformed, with his proud Papa standing guard, but ready to play. Sesshoumaru had been such a cute puppy; although quiet and reticent as a little boy, he transformed into a rambunctious growling pup complete with expressive ears that often stood to attention and a tail that didn't stop wagging. In fact, she thought, hiding a smile, very like Inuyasha was normally.

But as she looked up at Sesshoumaru now, she couldn't see any of the small playful puppy in the almost adult male who was glaring at her with his teeth bared and emitting a low ominous growl like a distant rumble of thunder. And yet his eyes told a different story as did his posture which was tightly coiled and ready to flee. He was angry with her; but she also recognised in the molten gold, sadness and betrayal, they were well hidden, but obvious to his mother. The Lady rose from her seated position slowly so as not to spook Sesshoumaru who watched her warily as her own youki swirled around them.

Soon the lovely Inu bitch was almost standing head to head with her pup and knew she was correct, Sesshoumaru had indeed grown. The last time they had met thus, the two were the same height, even if her son was bigger built. The Lady growled back at Sesshoumaru and nudged him gently, but there was no softening in his eyes as he looked at her. Shaking her head in mock sorrow, she let out her youki once more and to Sesshoumaru's great astonishment, she was now more than twice the size that he was.

This time her growling was more compulsive and as Sesshoumaru glared up at her from the corner of his eye her huge jaws opened and clamped down on his neck applying pressure to make him yield. After a standoff where neither would move, finally the smaller dog capitulated and sank to his stomach protesting loudly. His angry grumbles got even louder when suddenly his mother nuzzled behind his ears and then of all the ridiculous things, she started to groom him as if he was still a helpless whelp.

Even worse for Sesshoumaru's bruised ego, was that he knew he was accepting all of it, so he did what any self-respecting Daiyoukai would do and started to growl once more as he began to push himself to stand. It did no good, his mother gripped the back of his neck again in her jaws and he felt a heavy weight on his back where she placed her paw holding him down. In the end he gave in to the inevitable, there was no one else to witness them and somehow it felt right, especially when she started her comforting rumble as she used to when he was indeed a pup. It had been so long since she had cared for him in this way that although he was an adult he felt he needed this attention and at last he allowed himself to relax.

The Lady was relieved, it had been a calculated gamble to test Sesshoumaru this way but he was owed an explanation; she had something of import to tell him, a secret that he was now qualified to hear. After she was certain that her son was calm, she flared her youki once more and compelled him to change back to his humanoid state with her and unprepared to let him go yet, she made him lie with his head in her lap. Sesshoumaru spared a thought as to why he was not putting up a fight against this manipulation, as his mother's claws firmly raked through his hair massaging his scalp in a wonderful manner.

He had not had this sort of pampering for almost as long as he could remember and suddenly the anger was back in full force covering his hurt; how dare she cast him aside when he had been a needy pup only to come back and assume he would be open and welcoming? The Lady felt and understood the tension that returned to her son's body, but she kept up the soothing petting;

"How like your father you are My Son; in all your ways." She said softly, knowing this would provoke a reply.

"Surely My Mother jests; you agreed that the hanyou is more like to My Father." He couldn't quite hide the bitterness and tried to get up but The Lady was strong and her hand put pressure on his shoulder. Of course he said to himself, he could have insisted, but he had been well brought up and honoured his mother's wishes even if it caused the bile to rise in his throat.

"And so he is, very like your father at times, but then so are you."

"Inuyasha and I are completely opposite in nature, therefore we cannot both be like our father."

"Silly boy, of course you can and besides, you both are more alike than you are willing to recognise. You are like your father when I first knew him and Inuyasha more like he was later in his life. He was so strong and determined, nothing stood in his way and he was a law unto himself, often impatient and occasionally cruel as he built his empire, subduing and conquering, bringing order to the West."

"Surely you exaggerate; My Father was firm, but admired and respected by everyone. He had a temper of course, but I saw no evidence of cruelty. In fact he could be inordinately kind at times; even to the point of annoyance when directed towards This Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said remembering when he had been aggrieved at his father's mildness, and it had been the goal of the youth to get under The Great Lord's skin and make his great father angry which would ensure a good sparring session.

It came crashing in on him on a wave of jealousy that Inuyasha really was similar to their shared father; he was quick to anger yet had a core of genuine compassion and that maybe subconsciously Sesshoumaru's fights with his brother were in some way trying to recapture those he'd enjoyed with his father. As if she could read his thoughts, although it was just that she knew the direction they had taken, The Lady laughed and said;

"The puppy is naturally like his Sire became; I suppose the human heart is prone to softer feelings and in that he is like his mother, his kindliness is inherent and not learned."

"I learned; I learned well. I became what I was destined to be…Ruler of the West. I learned not to trust anyone, to rely on my instincts and be aloof to all who would try to influence me. I learned to despise weakness in myself or others, I learned to be self-reliant and aware that only I had the power to control My Father's legacy. To no avail; My Father was disappointed in his true heir and died to save a more favoured half-breed."

"Never, never, never was your father disappointed in you My Sesshoumaru; he adored you from the moment you were birthed into his arms. Everyone could see the pride that shone in his eyes when he watched you as you grew from childhood to young man, never doubt his love My Son."

"He thought me lacking… the test with Tenseiga…"

"No, again you are mistook. You are like him Sesshoumaru, very like the youth your father was and he had to learn compassion to become the Great Leader everyone knew. In just the same way he left the lesson for you to learn also; when you came to me in search of the mysteries of Tenseiga."

"I do not understand, any compassion I might have felt was trained out of me, only to make me re-learn it later. What sense is there in that? Would it not have been better to encourage the quality and encourage me to use it in behalf of his hanyou? Inuyasha suffered throughout his childhood for want of care and a safe home."

"That is true, but the puppy wasn't even thought of when you were being groomed for leadership My Son; you were the only one that mattered to your father."

"I still do not follow all of the reasoning, Father had grown and matured, yet he had me trained to be as he was early in his reign. Is it not the duty of a father to pass on the wisdom he has learned as soon as possible to his son, not his mistakes?"

"Normally the answer to that is 'of course' and it hurt him to make you so aloof and alone with no trust in friends. But…but… this is hard to say, but now you are ready to hear this…You, My Beloved Son were not conceived to be Heir to the West."


	6. Chapter 6

Beyond 6

Inuyasha raised his head to rest his chin on his knees, the wind still rustled in the autumn leaves of his bower. But the scent from the mountains was telling him that soon the rustle would change to clacking as winter winds would come to take them away. However the winter winds were still a few weeks away and didn't bother the hanyou at the moment; he was remembering the other winds of change that had blown away his happiness.

When The Lady had announced so casually that Inuyasha would be sterile, he had been rendered speechless and so had Kagome. He was shocked to the core, but Kagome was absolutely devastated; it took a while for him to realise just how distraught the Miko was in the light of his own numb thoughts. Inuyasha was still a young hanyou, he had not yet thought in terms of his own offspring with any real seriousness; Shippou was the closest to a child that he had and he knew he wasn't the best father figure for the boy.

What did he know of children, pups? All he could offer them was a life of hardship such as his own had been and any desire he might have had for progeny had been pushed away until a later date quite easily. Kagome though was older than he now, in relative terms; she was mature for a human while he was still adolescent and although it hadn't made a difference so far, the young woman was ready for children of her own.

Sesshoumaru's mother was shrewd, understanding the expressions and scents of the two younger people and decided to be kind;

"Do not despair; you are a strong pup for a hanyou Inuyasha, it may be that you will defy convention yet again. Just make sure you keep practicing." Her words meant to ease and encourage took time to reach Kagome's heart, but eventually the Miko smiled and nodded, her mate had beaten the odds so many times before, this would be no different.

And yet The Lady's first diagnosis had proved to be, for nothing came of their couplings, no children or pups had blessed the couple and in the privacy of her home Kagome was heartbroken. However in public she carried on bravely, helping out Kaede and proving a good mentor and sister figure to Rin. They never mentioned their sense of loss to their closest friends and neither Sango nor Miroku would have guessed that the lack of children was due to anything but personal choice.

At least, they never questioned the decision for the first year after the news. One day though, Rin announced to Sango that she was with child and had recruited Kagome to help her when it came to the birth. When Sango came to visit and share the exciting news with her best friend, and to tell her that she too was pregnant once again, the truth came out; and Kagome couldn't contain her tears. She remained loyal to Inuyasha though and didn't mention that it was only because he was hanyou that they had no children.

After a long talk with both Miroku and Sango however, Inuyasha and Kagome had come clean and Miroku had proved his spiritual talents by actually helping with his wise words and kind prayers. Of course the pain didn't go away, but Kagome soon learned to put on a brave face and carry on with her duties. Soon though another avenue of service presented itself, as one day Inuyasha and Miroku came back from their travels with a surprise; a baby of eighteen months or so.

The little girl was an abandoned orphan; Inuyasha had found her at the side of the road near to the body of her dead father, who it was apparent had been killed two days prior. He was unable to leave the child to die and so brought her home and Kagome immediately took her to her heart. With her acceptance of the baby, it seemed that others soon found their way to Kagome's front door, waifs and strays from the surrounding areas.

Inuyasha built an extension onto his house to home the lost ones and Kagome started a school as she balked at the word orphanage. And besides she aimed to teach these to the best of her ability, roping Miroku in to help whenever Sango could spare him. For a while the new project kept Kagome occupied helping her ease her heartache, and the little ones benefitted from her love and care as she tended to their needs. But it was not to last long; over time several things chipped away at their attempts to find peace of mind.

Word soon spread about the foundlings and abandoned children and a steady stream of people came to offer homes to some of them. Most were genuine and Inuyasha was able to discern between those who wanted to give a child a home and those who might have wanted to use a child for darker purposes. To be sure the older children often went to older couples who needed help and could offer a warm home and food in exchange; but so long as they passed Inuyasha's nose test, the child was given a new home.

The final nail in the coffin as far as Kagome was concerned though was when a young couple turned up claiming to be the aunt and uncle of the first baby who was now nearly three. News had travelled slowly and it had taken time for them to verify the facts and finance their trip; unfortunately one look at Inuyasha's face told Kagome that the couple were who they said they were. The young woman's blood was very similar especially as she was sister to the baby's mother and she was clearly delighted to have found the child.

When the bewildered little girl had gone with the strangers who would be her new Mama and Papa, Kagome had shut herself up in their room and hid amongst the bedding on the futon. Inuyasha hadn't known what to do and neither Sango nor Rin could get her to speak, her mate was at his wits end. But three days later, Kagome got up and washed and dressed and was ready to return to her work around the village. Everyone was pleased to see her and it seemed as though she had turned the corner of her melancholy.

Even when a woman barely five years older than Kagome was joyfully anticipating her first grandchild the Miko was able to rejoice with her and she also welcomed into her arms Kouga's first cubs. He and Ayame had waited to start their family until their packs were more integrated and stable and now the twins were the first sign of new prosperity for the wolves. Sesshoumaru too kept his eye on the pair when he arrived every moth or so.

Ostensibly these visits were to Rin and her family, but he always spoke with Inuyasha and kept his younger sibling in line, while keeping a check on him and his mate. Inuyasha didn't tell anyone though that Kagome while seeming more accepting to others, was leaving her mate to sleep alone at night. They still shared a futon but that was where intimacy ended. Inuyasha didn't blame his mate, Kagome had turned away from him the first time by saying that she didn't see the point in love making if nothing were ever to come from it.

He recognised the signs of depression, but hoped that eventually Kagome would come round…and she did, several months later, allowing him to hold her. She affirmed that she loved him very much and her scent didn't lie, but she no longer became aroused and there was no one he could ask who could advise Inuyasha on how depression could affect some women. He didn't have to; Sango took Kagome away for the day and prised the information from her, the slayer's sharp eyes noticing subtle changes in both her friends.

Miroku came to see Inuyasha later and found him gazing into the sky sitting high on Goshinboku's branches. It had been decided between Sango and himself that he should disclose their concerns and offer to help if they could. To that end, Sango had confided in her husband the troubles that Kagome was having and remembering how difficult the pair sometimes found in communication, the older two thought about how to help without interfering. Inuyasha jumped down to stand with his hands folded across his chest while leaning on Goshinboku and waiting for Miroku to speak.

"Kagome loves you; she feels she has failed and that as a Miko she should have found a solution."

"Stupid Wench…it ain't her fault…"

"Sango has spoken with her at length…and offered her advice on your…domestic problems."

"Kagome told you of that?"

"She told Sango."

"So…Kagome don't want me anymore…not as her mate…"

"Yes she does Inuyasha; I have seen this before, and my experience tells me that Kagome will want intimacy with you again, she loves you deeply, but at the moment she is depressed and that will take time and patience from you."

"Feh!"

"She will come through this Inuyasha." Miroku reiterated, but then added a caution; "It is likely however that when her childbearing days come to an end, she will find that difficult too. It would be well to be prepared." With that said, Miroku left Inuyasha to think, there really was no more that anyone could do for them. Eventually Inuyasha returned to his home and his wife, both finding solace in tears shared and at least they went to sleep cuddled together.

For the next year Kagome slowly improved and eventually Miroku was proved right and Inuyasha and Kagome were like new lovers again. Only Inuyasha was able to see the lingering sadness that was now a permanent fixture of her eyes and the stricken look that flashed across her face when she remembered her birthday; she would soon be twenty seven and was feeling the passing of her years. Oh she knew that she was still young enough to be a new mother, but in her old future time, not the past.

Inuyasha hatched a scheme; it was selfless and extreme and typically he confided in no one who would likely to try to talk him out of it. But his wife, his mate, his lover, his Kagome was the only one of importance that he cared about that mattered right now, and her spirit was dying slowly in front of him. On his next moonless night, he spoke softly to the woman he adored, he was always more free to speak of his innermost thoughts and feelings on these nights. He told her what she meant to him, how much he loved her and she too reciprocated the feeling and in the morning he kissed her passionately and took her out to Goshinboku where they made love.

As she basked in the afterglow, warm and safe in his jacket, Inuyasha leaned over her to speak intensely. It was so very hard for him to say what he needed to and so he didn't try to soften his words knowing that Kagome would decipher them correctly.

"If I am still alive in your time, and if there is any chance that your science stuff can help, I will be there. If I am not, I want you to find someone else to love and have your babies. I will not see you pine away."

"I don't want anyone else's babies, it is you I love, I promised to stay with you always."

"I know, but I will not hold you to that now…Go home to your mother and your children Kagome." And before she could argue anymore, Inuyasha picked her up and tossed her down the well, which flashed for the last time and used up the magic that was left. Then he ran off, unable to face anyone and all night his low mournful howls were heard in the distance and Miroku and Sango worried about what had occurred.


	7. Chapter 7

Beyond 7

Sesshoumaru was interrupted from his thoughts by a powerful tug on his instincts and he immediately responded. He had been a very well trained puppy; since birth and long before he was weaned, his instincts had been honed and although he could choose not to act, he could never ignore them. Youkai as strong as he and from such strong parents were linked by their youki too and they knew when family was calling for them. But this was his own youkai instincts warning him of trouble that might be brewing for his brother. Subliminal signals had been processed and now alerted Sesshoumaru to go back and collect Inuyasha earlier than he originally planned.

In the past he had often chosen to turn away from the warnings, although he still found that he had always checked up on his brother to his well concealed fury, which in turn had made him cruel. But he had never taken it so far that Inuyasha was cowed by him, nor any other and eventually hatred had become respect and maybe could be developed further. The Daiyoukai was disgruntled though, he felt he should have known that Inuyasha's situation had changed so radically and he was annoyed that life changed so quickly for those connected to human blood.

It had only been eighty years perhaps since his irrational brother had sent his mate home; of course Sesshoumaru had known about that and had stayed in the area for many months afterwards to make sure that nothing untoward happened to the ill-fated hanyou. There had been much tension in the atmosphere at the time, the slayer and monk had not fully understood Inuyasha's motives, the woman especially had been vitriolic towards him for a while. And indeed the pair had decided to move away from the village and remove to the old slayer's village with a view to regenerate it as a thriving business centre again.

To Sesshoumaru's surprise, Inuyasha had not defended his actions to the female; not that the youkai felt the boy incumbent to do so, but Inuyasha often saw things differently to his brother, inexplicably offering explanations to those unworthy of his time. But none of these things had been a threat, the monk had been more level headed and eventually his wife had seen sense and harmony between the friends had been restored somewhat. They had of course decided to stay in their new village and bring up their children and Sesshoumaru was aware that although Inuyasha was welcome, it was only while his old friends were alive.

Discrimination had been abolished, Miroku had seen to that, but the whole purpose of the restored village was to be suspicious and destroy youkai. Over time and once the children of Inuyasha's friends were grown and married, they had ceased to visit the hanyou and actively discouraged the pup to visit them; the new family members were not as understanding of hanyou as his old friends had been. Sesshoumaru had learned all of this from Rin and Kohaku who had frequently taken time to keep up Inuyasha's acquaintance; he was also allowed to spend time with them in their home. The couple had not settled in the slayer's village because Sango had found it hard to let her brother go, so the pair had a spacious hut on the border of Sesshoumaru's land.

The Daiyoukai had been a fairly frequent visitor to his former wards, especially when they had offspring and he still made sure that their descendants who lived in the vicinity were protected. Sesshoumaru supposed that it was because of his care of and the news from Rin and Kohaku, that he hadn't seen the need to oversee his brother; and since they had died twenty or so years ago, the youkai lord had not frequented the area much. His instincts were now telling him that that was a mistake; the old priestess was long gone and the kitsune was busy and away much of the time, once again Inuyasha was alone and probably vulnerable. Sesshoumaru sped up on his way back to his brother, the boy's life belonged to the older brother, and it had been his long standing claim ever since the pup was born. He would not allow any danger however slight to get near to the hanyou, especially now that the pup had value to Sesshoumaru's future plans.

The familiar old ways of thinking though no longer sat well with Sesshoumaru, his instincts and his inclinations now were to reconcile and draw his brother home. There was much that Inuyasha needed to know and accept before the Daiyoukai's plans for the future of the Inu clan was put into practice. Besides which, what was the point in claiming the hanyou's life if he wasn't around enough to protect Inuyasha from any danger, that invariably included the risks the stupid boy put himself in in the first place? Sesshoumaru was still annoyed that he hadn't realised that Inuyasha wasn't living in the home he'd made; and showing his ignorance before the pup was not to be tolerated, the Daiyoukai would have to be more observant in future.

To that end, Sesshoumaru approached the village cautiously and silently, hiding his aura and presence; he would find out what had his youkai nervous for the boy before confronting Inuyasha. It did not take long for him to hear a threatening hubbub of noise coming from the large house that Inuyasha had built, although none of the voices were recognisable. Another symptom of human shortness of life, these were unfamiliar villagers, all those who knew personally of the events surrounding Naraku's defeat were long dead and so were their offspring in many cases. These were new people, some had grown up on the stories, others were immigrants to the area, all were scared of the unknown and the different and didn't care or believe in their village history.

What Sesshoumaru heard angered him; raised voices were complaining that the hanyou that was 'allowed' to live near the village was not doing his duty. He was letting all sorts of youkai visit him without fighting them, this was endangering their women and children. He should be punished, made to realise that he was only tolerated when he was useful; if he didn't learn they would threaten to kill him, which should make him understand the seriousness of his precarious position. One lone voice of reason entreated that the hanyou shouldn't be hurt over much; he might decide to leave them to their own devices. Another sneered that there was no danger of that, the hanyou had nowhere else to go; if he hadn't left before, he wouldn't do so now.

Sesshoumaru had heard enough, after listening to the humans and seeing the array of weapons and farming implements left outside that were obviously to be used against his brother, the youkai was tempted to kill these creatures where they stood. Only the certain knowledge that their blood would be scented clearly by Inuyasha prevented him, not from concern about how the boy would view his action, but because there was still more to discover. He needed all the facts before convincing Inuyasha to come away and leave the idiots to their fate which would be certain death; Sesshoumaru made sure of their scents before leaving.

It was easy to track Inuyasha; he was as usual in the general area of Goshinboku and swiftly Sesshoumaru made his way through the village and out to the other side. He passed over a patch of ground on the edge of the forest that made him pause and explore, there were definite signs of an old hut with scents that clung around and that he could still recognize; Inuyasha and fire. The forest had all but reclaimed the land, but the area of dwelling could still be made out to one with the superior senses of the Inuyoukai and the track of the fire proclaimed it had been no accident.

Now Sesshoumaru was searching for clues, he also took note of the bower that he could see high in Goshinboku. His sharp eyes noticed the strong branches that formed the ribs, ceiling and floor of a living cage far too established to be a recent construction. He also could make out the rich red of his brother's armour, the fire rat clothing and knew then that Inuyasha was still in the area. Sesshoumaru jumped up gracefully and silently to appear in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou had not been surprised however; he could tell that his brother was below the tree, he merely stared at him, leaning his chin on his bent knees, his arms clasped round his legs. Sesshoumaru glanced quickly around the bower, noting the limited space, the few essential belongings and the hides tied up at the sides that he assumed were unrolled to keep out winter winds.

"Inuyasha, do you accept This Sesshoumaru as your Alpha?"

"Hell, no! Why should I?"

"You must when you come back to the West."

"Feh!"

"Then you would be foolish enough to challenge me for Alpha status?"

"What, you think I couldn't take you?"

"I know you couldn't."

"Tessaiga's done it before."

"Hmmn, I will concede that Father could take me down, but he is not here and you will not use your sword to its full effect on me; you didn't while we were enemies, therefore you will not do so now."

"You are that sure of yourself…and me?"

"I am." With that Sesshoumaru allowed his youki to rise and swamp Inuyasha making the boy's ears plaster to his head and pull an involuntary grimace and growl from him. He kept it up until Inuyasha turned his head away in acceptance and when the point was made Sesshoumaru reassured the boy.

"I will not abuse my position Inuyasha, I want you home now and I need your help. There is something you need to know and accept, it may not be easy, but I will help you to understand on our way to Mother's."

"You said I had a couple of days."

"I have changed my mind and while we are talking, why are you reduced to living in this tree?"


	8. Chapter 8

Beyond 8

Inuyasha looked around his 'home'; he saw the same things that Sesshoumaru had and knew it was not much to show for nearly three hundred years of existence. He sighed but didn't look at his brother as he stared at the things he was to take with him, after putting them in a small bundle. If his older brother was shocked at his lack, it was not obvious from his face; but it was evident in his tone.

"Is this all?"

"Feh! It's all I need." Was the defensive reply and Sesshoumaru wisely left the subject, for a while at least.

"You have not yet answered my first question Inuyasha; why are you living in the tree?"

"I like it…Goshinboku's an old friend…say Sesshoumaru, what's the winter like in the Western Palace?"

"Much like winter is everywhere Inuyasha, snow, ice, winds, but clean and fresh."

"It sounds very bleak."

"It is not, too many youkai live and work in the Palace to allow it to grow drab and bare. When father was alive there were many evenings of song and dance to enliven the long nights. Perhaps one day when my own family lives there, those days will return."

"You like all that, song and dance then; that's surprising."

"In moderation it is pleasant, and as long as I can leave when I wish."

"Tell me more, what it was like; you being a pup with Father in winter…" Inuyasha's voice had a wistful quality that was difficult for his brother to ignore now. But his time with the former Inu no Taishou was difficult for Sesshoumaru to share; he had loved and revered his father greatly and although he had gone beyond blaming his Little Brother for his death, it was still hard. But if there was to be a new start, a closer working and brotherly relationship between them, there had to be at least a little give and take.

"This Sesshoumaru was a serious pup; there were many heavy demands made upon my time by tutors who all wished me to succeed to the highest degree. I had left my mother's care to be groomed as Father's heir, free time was scarce. I was expected to wisely use all free time and it became my nature to achieve. Despite all this, Father always made time for me and frequently took me away, claiming a holiday where I was to play as a normal pup. I came to cherish those days; sometimes it was just him and me, hunting, chasing, reading. Sometimes we would visit Mother and be a family again.

Then during those long winter evenings, I and other pups would sit at our fathers' feet while the songs and legends were sung and told and I awoke often to find myself in my own bed having fallen asleep long before dawn when the revelry drew to a close. In summer there were fetes and games; in winter, fires and feasts…Father was the centre of all our lives." Sesshoumaru stopped speaking and stared into the tree canopy, his memories of his father were all poignant.

Inuyasha had listened to his brother and now watched as the Daiyoukai was lost in his thoughts; he envied Sesshoumaru for the times he'd known. His own experiences of winter were nowhere near so privileged; his early years were not so harsh, but once he was orphaned, winter became a desperate struggle of survival. There were no fires or friends and very little food for a tiny hanyou; smoke was a dead giveaway that someone was there and a hunting party would be formed to hunt him.

Inuyasha learned quickly that snow froze food, so he'd hidden caches of food, dotted about near holes in tree trunks or in the ground where he could hide. Stolen blankets and dried leaves were eked out amongst these havens from the storms and huddling in his trusted fire rat had saved him from freezing most winters. Nothing much changed as he got older, hoarding fruit and nuts like a squirrel became habit by autumn and meat was packed in snow in the optimistic hope that he would find something when needed that hadn't been scavenged by other hungry creatures. And in the worst of the snowstorms, he still tucked his hands and feet into his warm red clothing and curled into a ball to wait it out.

By now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to wait while his brother was deep in thought and seeing the tell-tale ears lowered it was not difficult to work out where Inuyasha's musings had taken him. Many times in the past, the youkai lord had dug his small brother out of some snowed in death trap, and made Inuyasha travel with him only to throw him out again when the weather thawed. That is until one heart stopping year that he couldn't find the boy until the spring, he saw in the pup's eyes that Inuyasha had grown and would no longer want him; he'd finally understood that Sesshoumaru was now his enemy as well.

When at last Inuyasha looked back at his brother, the haunted expression still visible in his eyes chastised the older brother; so much so that he was compelled to speak.

"Know that I would behave differently to you were I to have the time again Inuyasha."

"I never want to put that to the test Sesshoumaru, thanks all the same" He answered wryly.

"Quite…however…"

"Drop it will yer…what's past is past; ain't no sense in dwelling on it unless yer goin' to start it all up again…or try to. Look I survived, sometimes thanks to you, in spite of yerself. I know I didn't get the fur lined little boots or rabbit skin coats yer little brat got, but yer did keep me alive at times. Ferget it, I weren't no weakling."

"Indeed, you have become very strong; a worthy son to our Father." This was unstinting and vastly surprising praise from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could only stare at him, testing to scent any lie. There was none and Inuyasha's eyes widened so far that he looked like a startled rabbit or a very young pup, which was not so far from the truth. Before those disconcerting eyes could glaze over however, Sesshoumaru once again brought up the question of Inuyasha's living quarters.

"Tell me how such a son now lives in a tree, in conditions that barely suffice to keep him alive in winter when he had the largest home in the village."

"Feh, the tree is alright…besides the house was too big without Kagome."

"Ridiculous, you lived in it for more than twenty years after your Miko left." Sesshoumaru was tired of this procrastination and invaded his brother's space on the tree trunk. As there was nowhere left for him to go, Inuyasha sighed and gave in with bad grace.

"Well it _was_ too big, and the village had grown to nearly a town, so when they asked me to move to let the new headman and his family have it, it seemed reasonable. It has views across the whole town."

"What recompense did they offer you?" Sesshoumaru asked; his voice quiet, but deadly.

"They built me a new one near the forest…it…it weren't as nice as mine, but as they said, mine was older and this one was new."

"That would be the one they also burned down would it not? Were you in it at the time?"

"Feh a little fire can't hurt me; I shouldn't have chased the stupid kids away. But they've never found me in Goshinboku, none of them ever look up and anyway it's well hidden." Inuyasha wouldn't look at his brother though while he spoke, he hated revealing his personal details. Sesshoumaru was seething inside; he would wipe the town off the human map for their manipulation of his lonely younger brother.

"Why do you stay with this lot of ingrates? Why are you not head of this town, do they forget what they owe you?" Sesshoumaru knew of course, he had overheard the men talking, but he needed to get Inuyasha to admit it to himself or the boy would never leave with him.

"It's my home Sesshoumaru, I live here."

"In a draughty tree house, where no one from the village cares if you live or die, except for when they require your help? But there was no answer from Inuyasha so Sesshoumaru carried on; "Is there nowhere else you would be welcome now?"

"No, there is nowhere else, everyone who remembered or cared is long dead and I don't want to wander alone again, going for weeks, months, without speaking to a living soul. At least here you knew where to find me, even if you were just on your way through."

"Time is unkind to your human creatures and makes you perceive it differently to This Sesshoumaru; although I perhaps should have remembered as well. Nevertheless you will leave with me, your memories and sentiment to the village notwithstanding, you are no longer welcome here and they seek to harm you." Sesshoumaru realised his words were harsh and he softened his voice; "There really is nothing left here for you, come with me instead; I offer you both a home and a future."

Inuyasha uncurled from his cramped position and watched his brother, he knew the Daiyoukai spoke the truth, but the forest was his stamping ground, a place for thought and escape.

"My forest…"

"It is marked as yours Inuyasha and has been since you were sealed. I marked it and the mark remains.

"OK, I'll go with you." Inuyasha said, jumping down with his small bundle tucked into his jacket and starting to head off in a westerly direction. But the strong hand of Sesshoumaru held him back easily and Inuyasha turned his questioning gaze on his brother.

"There remains the matter of the villagers; the mob of men that This Sesshoumaru has deemed should die for their disrespect and boorish treatment of his brother." He was not really surprised when Inuyasha jumped in front of him to block his way, although there was no other sign of aggression.

"No, just leave them be Sesshoumaru."

"Why, they have insulted the family Inuyasha, they have intimidated you for many years now."

"That's nothing new is it? If you kill them, you'll just confirm all they believe already, that youkai are no good, it'll have all been for nothing."

"And this should worry me?"

"P'raps not, but it will me; I've tried to say for years that…oh it doesn't matter, let's just leave…ok." There was a pleading tone to Inuyasha's voice that didn't sit well with the older brother, Inuyasha's need for acceptance was sometimes his downfall, but he supposed it had to do with being half human.

"Very well Inuyasha, I will promise not to kill indiscriminately even those who offend me, but I shall announce your departure." And with an imperious look and slight smirk, Sesshoumaru walked towards the village with Inuyasha in tow


	9. Chapter 9

Beyond 9

The ominous clanging of the town's alarm bell sounded out loudly across the valley. The still cold air carrying it further than normal as people came running from their homes. The bell didn't stop however until the town square and was full and yet even more people came, those who'd been gleaning the fields and hedgerows of the last of the harvests before winter. All the men were carrying some form of weapon and the women too had something with which to defend themselves and their children.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the throng, listening to the slightly threatening hubbub surrounding him. Although he stood with his hands in his sleeves looking quite calm, his ears were almost hidden in his hair and his nose was twitching, alert for any danger hidden in the scents around him. Not that any danger would be able to approach him with his brother in full view. But that thought just brought others concerning his brother, which were exasperating and painful, not that the hanyou could stop them.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother begrudgingly admiring the inordinate, inherent grace and enviable undisputed power that positively screamed Ultimate Daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was the reason that Inuyasha had always wanted to be pure youkai and it wasn't just about acceptance; but compared to the purity that was the late Inu no Taishou's eldest son, the younger was small and dowdy. It didn't matter to him that Kagome had always told him that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, Inuyasha knew better and that she was only trying to encourage him.

It hadn't mattered when she was around; he had his friends and allies and to be honest he hadn't cared about it anyway. But now everyone was gone and he'd been left to his own thoughts for too long, the old insecurities arose from where they'd been hidden deep in his heart. Sesshoumaru had always called him clumsy when Inuyasha had followed him, his puppy ears had been convenient hand holds to pull if he was in trouble, and there had been a whole barrage of insulting words for the stunted little brother.

Unfortunately the old desire of becoming a full youkai, and bitterness that he had not taken possession of the jewel, had soured his thoughts more and more. At night there had been dark dreams of unleashing his youkai and feeling for himself the power that his brother took for granted. Inuyasha didn't realise that his eyes were flicking from gold to red as his insecure youki rose as a result of the perceived threat around him. Tessaiga however gently reminded him of its presence and Inuyasha gripped it tightly and felt the relief of his father's protection wash through him.

Sesshoumaru felt the disturbance in Inuyasha's aura but was not so concerned because he also felt Tessaiga calm him, but it was time to take the boy home and train his youkai properly. Inuyasha seemed calm again and undisturbed, so Sesshoumaru took no further action at the time, but the younger brother had noticed the slight attention and was oddly comforted. The hanyou smiled to himself, Kagome had once said she thought Sesshoumaru had a sense of the theatrical about him and when asked what she'd meant, she said that he liked to make an 'entrance'.

It was certainly true at the moment; the clanging bell was still ringing and dominated any other sound but it didn't look as if Sesshoumaru was tiring of the noise or causing it. He had risen to the bell and struck at it with his youki whip and was still going strong and eventually outriders from surrounding villages had also joined the rest of the town in the square. Both Kouga and Shippou had also arrived having heard the disturbance coming from Inuyasha's home, but they stood near the forest out of the way when they realised it was Sesshoumaru who was ringing the bell.

Finally Sesshoumaru was finished and he hovered above the throng of spectators who were now nervously fidgeting and looking at one another perplexed. The Daiyoukai appeared to be waiting for something while he scanned the crowd and his eyes turned towards the house that Inuyasha had built. The doors had been opened and the headman bedecked in all his finery came to the square surrounded by his guards. The people moved aside to allow them passage through to where Sesshoumaru landed gently on the ground.

"You are headman of the same line that commandeered the hanyou's home?" He asked of the man who stood before him, secure in the knowledge of his own worth.

"I am the grandson; however the hanyou was fully compensated for the dwelling."

"Of course, with a tiny hut on the edge of the forest with no grounds, but I believe it was new."

"It needed nothing more." Was the arrogant reply and Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the wording. His brother had been through this sort of prejudice all too often.

"I believe it was burnt down soon after, with the hanyou inside?"

"It became threatening and dangerous; the attempt was made to drive it away from its close proximity to the village."

"Regardless of the danger to him, or the fact he was provoked into a display designed to make insolent children leave him alone?"

"What harm could children do to such a creature?" At this reply Sesshoumaru knew there was no reasoning with the man and then new voices were heard, as if they'd been given a forum for their grievances. The consensus of opinion became clear; Inuyasha was really only tolerated because he kept the town and general surrounds free of danger. Sesshoumaru could feel the anger of Kouga and Shippou and above it the resigned and saddened aura of Inuyasha, the boy was not under any delusions about his welcome, but to hear it so overtly stated was hurtful.

People had forgotten or ignored for too long the truth about the stories they had grown up on, and as always Inuyasha bore the brunt of such ignorance; but for no longer. Sesshoumaru having verified for himself that his brother was in danger, rose to the air once more and with a few deft flicks of his whip relieved the headman of all his fine outer garments leaving him in a plain kosode.

"Now you look as you should, the same as all the rest of these insects; you are ineffectual as a leader, you come last out to the danger and you do not stop those who would cause harm to an innocent hanyou. What other atrocities do you allow? I have no need to guess, I can see women and children here who are debased and frightened of their men." Sesshoumaru sneered; he cared not for these humans, but while he was here perhaps some good would come of his words.

"Inuyasha, get rid of this youkai; do your job, coward." A voice called from the crowd; and a split second later his head rolled from his shoulders to the ground, severed for his disrespect and stopped in front of the headman. Sesshoumaru had recognised him as one of the men who had wanted to harm Inuyasha; he had already sentenced the man to death for that, besides being incensed at him calling the pup a coward. Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt tired; tired of all the spite and he wondered with regret how had Inuyasha put up with this for most of his life. It was past time to end this.

"You are certain Inuyasha that you wish these people to live; I can still destroy them and the hovels they live in?"

"Feh!"

"You are correct My Brother, they are not worth This Sesshoumaru's effort; nor are they worth any more words. Come now and join me in the West as my second." He waited for Inuyasha to obey and as the startled boy turned his head to agree according to the ways of the Inu, commotion rang out in the crowd.

'You can't let him kill us all'; 'You must stay'; 'This is where you belong'; were some of the words shouted out and Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull.

"This Sesshoumaru's brother has a home at the Western Palace; that is far great a home with a much warmer welcome than you have offered him here; you owe this boy far more than you can ever repay and you deserve no more consideration from him." Sesshoumaru risked a glance at Inuyasha to see how he reacted to these words; he knew that the pup had never received any sort of welcome before in the West. Inuyasha merely raised his eyes to his brother and stared candidly at him, but he could tell the offer was genuine and so inclined his head once more.

"You had better get used to ringing and answering that bell promptly and choose an effective headman; you will need it in the future. Inuyasha will no longer be protecting you from youkai or bandits." With that Sesshoumaru looked across at Kouga and Shippou before announcing that Inuyasha's forest would only allow him in, as the Daiyoukai had set a new barrier. That also meant that the town would have to go further afield for game and wood, or trade with other villages.

Sesshoumaru could tell that Inuyasha had had enough of all the turmoil and longed for peace and quiet, so he started to walk away with the boy in tow towards the West. There was a lot to tell and discuss and the walk would give Sesshoumaru the opportunity to fill Inuyasha in with the details he needed to know. As they passed the other two youkai, Sesshoumaru stopped to say the pair would be welcome to visit, as would any other of Inuyasha's friends.

Inuyasha had mainly been quiet and let his brother deal with the unpleasantness, he may not have said much, but he had had a lot to think about. Sesshoumaru owed him an explanation for a great many things.


	10. Chapter 10

Beyond 10

Sesshoumaru could tell that Inuyasha was beyond weary. Ever since they had started to walk away from the town the pup had lived in for nearly half his life, the silence was deafening. It was not hostile as had used to be the case between them, but it was unsettling, even for the Daiyoukai who by nature preferred the peace and quiet. A discreet testing of the pup's scent showed nothing amiss apart from the waning youki of the day leading to the darkest night. Inuyasha would be human by nightfall but that was old news for the older brother and the hanyou wasn't bothered by Sesshoumaru's knowing.

He had known that tonight Inuyasha was vulnerable and had been pleased about the timing; being human usually meant the boy was less confrontational and less inclined to argue, but this quiet was not normal. The Daiyoukai glanced askance at his brother and was jolted by a memory. The image of Inuyasha as a very young pup crossed the older brother's mind. He had taken care of the boy immediately his mother died for a few years and as long as the child didn't disturb him in any way, there was peace between them. Sesshoumaru had been a most reluctant caregiver, but had recognised duty; he had fed and sheltered Inuyasha, but often left him for days at a time in a secured area to fend for himself.

The boy had learned quickly to be seen and not heard; and seen as little as possible. Now Sesshoumaru could see that although he hadn't intended to be cruel, the boy had been neglected emotionally. The older brother had never bothered to conceal his dislike of half-breeds and had often bullied the child with his words. Neither had Inuyasha been allowed much freedom, such as a child needed. There had been no playtimes, even when the days were more relaxed and Jaken was teaching the boy his lessons; as Sesshoumaru was young and still not firmly established as Taiyoukai of the West. Many still thought him too young and the serious Lord had not permitted frivolity of any kind even in the tiny puppy.

It had probably been to Inuyasha's ultimate benefit when they eventually separated; which was when Sesshoumaru deemed that the pup knew enough to survive on his own. Although for while Sesshoumaru kept a protective watch over him from a distance, sometimes in rescuing him from the depths of winter for a while, the boy had been able to stretch and grow. For when they met again once he'd been unsealed and whilst looking for the shards, Inuyasha had proved that he was like any full youkai Inu pup in that he tested out his pack position by his posturing and loud outbursts; learning his limits by instinctively pushing his Alpha.

Of course there had often been bad feeling and Sesshoumaru had to admit, posturing of his own; but once the abomination Naraku was gone, a truce had been made between them. Now though, Sesshoumaru had matured; he'd still had a lot of growing up himself according to his Father and Mother, as he had been forced to learn compassion and not to resent the lessons. He was able to understand the way his father had chosen to educate him and he understood his mother's neglect better; now it was time for Inuyasha to understand him, if the boy would give him the chance.

But it looked as if Inuyasha had reverted back to the ways of the tiny hanyou that had accompanied his older brother silently, trying not to attract attention or be disturbing. What had happened to the boy who was quite able to stand up for himself and could give as good as he got. For even when they started their truce, Inuyasha was still often rude and obnoxious; still the adolescent pup stretching his boundaries, although the crudity had lessened as time went on. Sesshoumaru had been expecting demands as to what the big secret was, at the very least; however it seemed that Inuyasha was willing for Sesshoumaru to start that conversation.

It was somewhat unnerving to have this meek Inuyasha who was no longer familiar and Sesshoumaru wondered if the intervening years had taken such a toll on his little brother. It didn't take much thought on the Daiyoukai's behalf; the time Inuyasha had spent with his human friends and mate were so few in comparison to the rest of his life. A small oasis of time in a life of living alone or unwanted; a mere few decades of sceptical belief that he could be welcome and loved became as nothing when added to the self-sacrifice to send Kagome home coupled with the knowledge he wouldn't have his own offspring. Add to this the hostility of his town and it was no wonder that everything had finally deflated the boy completely and Inuyasha had reverted to the behaviour instilled in his childhood again.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt anger towards himself; he should have visited his brother more frequently and not forgotten how quickly his human friends would have died. Inuyasha could have come with him years ago and he knew the hanyou would raise that very point soon. At least he could offer Inuyasha a future, one where the boy was now welcome and would be allowed, even encouraged, to relax and be who he wanted to be. An unexpected wave of affection for the pup rippled through the cold Daiyoukai's heart helping him realise that it wasn't just duty that made him invite the boy home.

By mid-afternoon they reached a cave with a decent overhang and good views of the surroundings where Sesshoumaru said they would stay the night. Although Inuyasha protested that they could still travel until well into the evening, his ideas were vetoed swiftly. Sesshoumaru said they were in no hurry to reach home and he would welcome the chance to speak with his brother before they arrived and spoke with The Lady of the West. Besides, despite Inuyasha's protestations he was tired and would be hungry later, so it made sense to stop where there was food and shelter for his night of humanity. To stop the further grumblings which were anyhow an improvement, the Daiyoukai stood and faced Inuyasha, a calm and warm look in his golden eyes.

"Come Inuyasha, hunt with me." Sesshoumaru said, knowing that the boy would need his food cooked by the time the sun set. But Inuyasha seemed reluctant for some reason; almost as if he were puzzled by the offer.

"I have never hunted with anyone before; I would probably mess it up for you." The reply was too meek and self-deprecating and Sesshoumaru was almost sickened. The boy was no weakling, nor was he the baby who had followed the older brother in his early days. So, his own answer was sharp;

"Ridiculous Inuyasha, you have hunted to survive, therefore your abilities are not in question." Sesshoumaru said; before adding "Should you wish, I could help you refine your techniques in the ways Father taught me."

"Keh!" Said Inuyasha; before running off to hunt and leaving his brother, just for the moment, in his wake. Sesshoumaru sprinted off after him with a smirk, but this wasn't a chase but a hunt and soon the pair were working together surprisingly well, pulling down a small boar in very quick time. Not only had they worked well together, they had both enjoyed themselves and their camaraderie was genuine as between them they dressed the boar and made a fire to use for warmth and cooking Inuyasha's meal. By the time the sun set, they were quite at ease with each other and the fire kept away the chill of the night air; now it was time as Inuyasha said for Sesshoumaru to 'spill the beans'.

Now that it had come down to it, Sesshoumaru was reticent, but after a few silent minutes, he decided to speak and trust his little brother who seemed to be more like his usual self again in the more relaxed atmosphere.

"There is no rush; I thought that you may wish to rest this night…I will keep watch."

"I don't sleep on this night, besides it's too early for bed."

"You used to sleep; beneath Ah-Un's blanket"

"Yeah…that was alright until you kicked me out. I never slept since then, not like this anyway." Inuyasha didn't realise a tinge of bitterness sharply edged his words, but his brother heard it loud and clear nonetheless.

"Many errors were made with you Inuyasha; I was young, indulged and brought up to be suspicious of everything, especially if it were different to myself. But This Sesshoumaru is no longer such a callow youth. And despite how My Mother's views on the subject, I am mature and wish to form an alliance with you; based on mutual respect if you cannot forgive me as your brother."

"I already told you what is past is past."

"True, but I would like to know if the future can hold more for us."

"What happened with yer Mama?" Inuyasha asked, avoiding a straight answer. Sesshoumaru respected this for once.

"She surprised me, not long after Naraku was defeated; she released more youki than I knew she had and showed me that I still had some learning to do."

"Cor, I'd a liked to see that!"

"No doubt." Sesshoumaru replied wryly.

"So what did you do, is it to do with this thing, this big secret that you got to tell me?" Inuyasha said with almost childish excitement and Sesshoumaru thought it was no wonder his mother called the boy a puppy still.

"You do not need all the details Little Brother; but yes, I accused My Mother of something and she justified herself with what I felt was momentous news. News I had never heard a whisper of before and that affects you almost as much as I. Before you get angry with me, remember that I have only fairly recently learned this." Sesshoumaru paused not knowing how to go on and Inuyasha became impatient.

"Come on, tell me, tell me…" Inuyasha's eyes were sparkling violet and he was grinning away and looked so young that it made Sesshoumaru feel guilty; he had to remind himself that he was going to make amends.

"I was angry…there was perceived betrayal…I accused My Mother of neglect and My Father of inconsistency in the way he wished me to behave. Mother informed me I was incorrect in my thinking and gave her reasons…I accepted those reasons."

"Yer Mama neglected you?" Inuyasha whispered, horrified at this news and Sesshoumaru drew a deep breath before he went on;

"I was not first born of my parents; Father's heir was a ten year old child when I was in the womb. Father didn't realise that some close to the throne were not loyal and the boy, our brother, was poisoned along with his twin, neither were poison youkai and could not hope to combat such an attack. Mother took our siblings to her castle, to see what if anything could be done but it was no good. Therefore my schooling as Father's new heir was overseen strictly, while Father weeded out those who had done the foul deed, I was taught how to be aloof, distrustful, and deadly in combat and how to see beyond clever and deceitful words and actions."

"We had twin brothers…Oh Sesshoumaru, your poor Mama." Inuyasha's eyes were as big as saucers in the light of the fire and Sesshoumaru knew it would take some time for the pup to digest the news, he encouraged him to sleep on it, and he would keep watch and tell him more in the morning. Surprisingly Inuyasha obeyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Beyond 11

Sesshoumaru tossed more wood on the fire causing sparks to hiss and pop, although they didn't disturb the boy sleeping with his head cushioned on his arm, the only softness of his makeshift bed on the floor. The older brother observed the younger; Inuyasha had always been a tad slighter of frame as a human and with his eyes closed at any time he looked far more innocent and childlike than normal. There was still the roundness of face that was to be expected in a pup not yet out of adolescence, but strangely nothing of the harshness of his life was written on it. Only in Inuyasha's eyes could that be read at times.

From the angle Sesshoumaru now stood, he looked down on Inuyasha's face and saw with a start that he had many similarities in profile with Rin. It was not so noticeable face to face; the girl's face had always been alight with smiles rather than Inuyasha's scowls, however in repose the likeness was undeniable, but only when Inuyasha was human. Sesshoumaru supposed that it was not so very remarkable though, there could easily be shared blood somewhere, and Izayoi had been a local princess. He sat back down again and noticed the youth shiver as a cold draught ruffled his hair. Without second guessing himself, the youkai lord fluffed up his fur and let it coil behind Inuyasha, creating a warm pit with the fire, to keep the cold at bay.

He was amused rather than affronted when the boy's dormant youki was enticed by the youki aura in the living fur and moved towards it. It was instinct in him to search out the immense strength. Sesshoumaru indulged Inuyasha further by wrapping the tail around him and thereby keeping the human's feet warm as well; leaving the youkai time to ponder over his overtly protective behaviour. On reflection, it was not only the Daiyoukai who was acting uncharacteristically; Inuyasha too had surprised his brother. While he had expressed concern and sorrow for Sesshoumaru's mother on the loss of her first children, Inuyasha hadn't shed the tears the older brother had expected.

Sesshoumaru had thought that the pup would have been unable to hide his sorrow, especially as he couldn't have pups of his own; perhaps the news hadn't really sunk in to his obviously tired brain. It would be a kindness and probably a necessity to allow the boy his sleep, especially if he wanted to carry on talking in a peaceful manner in the morning. Meanwhile Inuyasha was oblivious to his brother's train of thought; in his dreams he felt truly warm, comfortable and safe for the first time in many years and subconsciously he was making the most of it.

As the first ray of sun crested the horizon, a wave of youki pulsed through the sleeping human and awoke him; Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha's hair bled silver and his ears appeared on top of his head. As usual Inuyasha was very hungry, the transformation taking a lot of energy and for once there was food enough to satisfy his stomach. The remains of the boar were most welcome and delicious and even Sesshoumaru enjoyed some of the more rare portions. After a short while though, the older brother noticed that the younger's ears were flattening to his head, a sure sign that the pup was disturbed. He concluded correctly that Inuyasha had remembered their conversation of the previous evening and was not as unaffected as he'd seemed at first.

"I regret not being able to tell you of the news when I first heard of it…the time was not appropriate."

"Feh! It don't matter to me when I heard it, the kids are gone; I'm surprised he didn't bring 'em back with Tenseiga though."

"Tenseiga was not formed at the time, or no doubt it would have been used. And that is a shame as you say."

"I didn't say it was a pity, I don't care about them; I'm just sorry for yer Mama that's all." Inuyasha's ears were by now flat on his head, proving his agitation to his astounded brother. Sesshoumaru had never thought that he would ever hear such callousness from the often too soft hearted pup.

"You care not…you have no regrets about what happened to our siblings…?" Sesshoumaru was shocked, and for once it was not a reaction he could hide from his brother. Inuyasha began to bare his teeth in response as his brother's youki rose and an involuntary snarl rumbled in his throat as he reached for Tessaiga. The youki died down suddenly as Sesshoumaru took stock of the effect he was having on Inuyasha, noting that the hanyou watched him with wide, angry, suspicious eyes. But the elder of the two could also hear the faster heartbeat, the tang of fear in the scent and with a new mature outlook he understood the younger boy.

"You assume they would not have treated you well." He stated quietly and without rancour.

"They wouldn't; I'd 'a had three of you wanting me dead and one of you at it was bad enough. I wouldn't have stood a chance. Still I can see why _you'd_ a liked full blooded siblings…you wouldn't have to be scrapin' the dregs at the bottom of the barrel by having only me to help you out now." Inuyasha didn't try to stop the sneer in his voice, but Sesshoumaru understood well; after all, he had known the boy since he was whelped.

All Inuyasha had ever wanted was to belong; to be part of the pack, and even when his mismatched pack formed around him, he still yearned to be accepted by his brother. It was a feeling that even Sesshoumaru knew, he too was a pack animal and when he wasn't wandering he'd always had the Inu court around him, most of whom his father had selected. The Daiyoukai had mourned for his siblings and lost opportunities, but he acknowledged Inuyasha's right to be sceptical.

"I see you still hold no high opinion of me Inuyasha; you think I only ask you from necessity?"

"Makes sense; Feh, three of you…nothing could stand against that, you wouldn't have needed me." Inuyasha was feeling very defensive.

"I can only hope to prove to you one day that I have changed towards you; and you are mistaken, I alone was brought up to be ruthless and intolerant, in order that none would question my rule. It is the reason Father left me Tenseiga, to teach me compassion again, once I was old enough to discern its value." Sesshoumaru was completely sincere, Inuyasha could tell and his ears fell even further and for the first time, the older brother gently touched them trying to encourage them to perk up. Inuyasha just looked at him in amazement and the youkai realised what he had done.

"Your ears should stand proudly, you have no need to be ashamed of your thoughts, and you are entitled to doubt me."

"I don't anymore and if you're right then of course I am sorry not to have known our brothers. I always wanted…" Inuyasha stopped speaking and stood up, moving to the mouth of the cave; "Isn't it time to go…yer Mama will be waiting for yer."

Sesshoumaru joined him and tentatively put his hand on his brother's shoulder; he felt Inuyasha tense and then relax as he accepted his brother's touch.

"She is waiting for both of us Inuyasha and so is someone else." He was silent until Inuyasha turned to look at him, the unasked question easily seen in his eyes.

"The twins, they were not both boys…we have an older sister. Our brother was murdered by poison; our sister though was only damaged. She was ten years old but she acts younger, and is quite unable to mature any further mentally."

"A sister, alive? And you only found out not long ago? Why? I don't understand."

"Most of that is Mother's news to tell; she has not fully explained even to me…or perhaps especially to me."

"Have you met her, does she know about me, is she like you, is she nice…?"

"I can answer one question at a time Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru interrupted and proceeded to answer all of them. "I have met her, she resembles My Mother and yes she is kind. At the moment she doesn't know about you but that will change soon; but do not expect much, as I have said, Aimi has the mind of a very young pup. Our brother was named Katsurou."

"Feh, you all have better names than me" Inuyasha sulked.

"Father wanted you and everyone to know your heritage…there was to be no doubt about whose son you were." Sesshoumaru responded quickly; not voicing his opinion that as their Father had not actually seen Inuyasha, he didn't know at the time how the pup would look. He might have been unrecognisable as a dog hanyou. However Inuyasha was far from stupid, and could follow the thought for himself, he knew that hanyou didn't always show their youkai traits, but wisely he left well alone.

"It is time to go Inuyasha; time to leave the past behind, for all of us…if you are willing."

"I'm willing to try Sesshoumaru…but I can't promise." Inuyasha said, not willing to commit himself any further, he'd been burned too many times.


	12. Chapter 12

Beyond 12

Sesshoumaru considered Inuyasha as the youth walked silently by his side. Inuyasha was contented, his aura calm and yet this quietness was still not pleasing. It was too reminiscent of the self-imposed silences that the boy had endured for many years, when being hunted was dangerous for him. Inuyasha had gone for many years only speaking with himself in his head and now it seemed that ever since his friends had left him, he had once again been finding his old patterns familiar to assume. Sesshoumaru had noticed this before, but it was only now when he was spending time with his brother that he fully realised how far it had progressed.

Inuyasha would certainly answer his older brother, but would not initiate conversation; although the brash coping skills that he'd learned when dealing with others was not far beneath the surface. Sesshoumaru knew with utmost certainty that Inuyasha's demeanour would change the instant that he encountered anyone else. It was something that Sesshoumaru would ensure would be changed as the boy gained trust. It had not gone unnoticed either that although Inuyasha had permitted the older brother's gentle touch earlier, he had not encouraged or even welcomed it.

Yet as he'd noticed before, Inuyasha was not being sullen or deliberately unwelcoming; his aura was calm and that concerned Sesshoumaru. Inu, including solitary dogs, craved some touch; even he the Western Lord could acknowledge that, and had often been reduced to petting his own fur. Of course nobody other than his mother would have known that Sesshoumaru also needed touch, and she always had some small comfort to offer him whenever he visited her. Inuyasha had lacked the same softness for most of his life and would soon be subject to what for him would be a culture shock.

All the while Sesshoumaru was mulling over the unusual dilemma of Inuyasha, the hanyou too was thinking. He was strangely blasé about his current situation; he had travelled with Sesshoumaru before, but then he'd been a small whelp and often afraid; he had grown since those days. He was no longer elated to be with his Big Brother, nor apprehensive about harsh treatment; they had progressed beyond those days. But he was also strangely unfeeling about anything and as he too pondered over what the near future would mean for him, he also found he didn't care; his life had rarely held good surprises.

But then Sesshoumaru added the element of surprise to Inuyasha's meandering mind; his brother had been searching for a solution to the blandness of his little brother's presence. The Daiyoukai remembered that Inuyasha had enjoyed sharing the hunt of the previous evening. Joining in pack activity with his family member had proved successful and Sesshoumaru had another idea that might make Inuyasha warm up to him even more, by playing on their sibling rivalry.

"Inuyasha, I fancy to stretch my legs, do you want to wait here for me to return or will you try to keep up?" Sesshoumaru asked and watched the competitive glow of Inuyasha's spirit kindle in his eyes with satisfaction. The boy really was too easy to predict at times and with no further ado, he was off, followed close at his heels by Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru didn't use his youkai to form a cloud; he enjoyed running and he was fast, but he didn't outstrip Inuyasha although he could. No, he just kept far enough in front to stretch his brother to the limit; all the while pleased with his success. Inuyasha's aura had gone from calm to excited and by the finish of their race it was contented and the boy had a big grin on his face.

"He is only a child to gain such great pleasure from a simple playful race." Sesshoumaru mused and then paused in his thoughtful contemplation, as he considered that Inuyasha had never truly known what it was to play. But before guilt about the past could raise its ugly head and make him angry, Sesshoumaru remembered with a smirk, that when Inuyasha came home properly to the West, all that would be sure to change. For now though, it was time for the boy to eat and he had brought some of the remnants of the meat from yesterday to finish on their journey. Sesshoumaru had declined, he preferred his meat fresher, but Inuyasha refused to waste precious food and could not be dissuaded from his decision, even when his older brother tempted him with fresh deer.

Later on they encountered hot springs and decided to refresh themselves. Sesshoumaru used the time in the hot water to meditate and relax, while Inuyasha messed about in the deeper part at the other side. Inuyasha claimed that the couple of large splashes that soaked his brother and leaving the immaculate white mane dripping in his eyes were accidental. Therefore it was only reasonable when Inuyasha tripped over Sesshoumaru's leg and got dunked, that that was only an accident too, his brother was merely stretching the muscles in his limbs. Golden eyes glared at the older youkai; eyes almost hidden in the boy's wet fringe and laid back ears. Sesshoumaru just smirked at Inuyasha as he twisted his own wet hair before getting out and using youki to dry it off.

The Daiyoukai was relieved that there had been no tension between Inuyasha and him after their water non-fight. Inuyasha was obviously in a better, more natural mood for the rest of the day. After a good night's sleep however, it was as Sesshoumaru surmised and Inuyasha's posture changed subtly as did his ear set and arm crossed swagger and the harder set to his smirking face. They had entered the vicinity of The Lady of the West's domain and her own strong aura was apparent, meaning that she was resident in the Cloud Palace immediately above them.

The cocky brashness that Inuyasha displayed to the majority of beings was not assumed however, his very aura changed; becoming more aggressive and volatile, ready to fight at the first sign of danger. He had been this way ever since he had been strong enough to fight back the creatures that hated him and wanted him destroyed. His Little Brother was so many different personas in one body that sometimes Sesshoumaru could still be surprised, even though he knew all of Inuyasha's traits. With the more stable and staid personality that the Daiyoukai possessed he could be exhausted watching Inuyasha who was mercurial at the best of times.

Then the Daiyoukai smiled to himself, he too could be unpredictable at times, few and far between it was true, but it had been known. Suddenly Inuyasha felt the ground fall away from beneath his feet and with a very puppy like 'yip' he grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's armour as the older brother took to the air. Most satisfactory, Sesshoumaru thought; the cocky attitude had been replaced with a squeaky pup, Inuyasha's ears were down and his eyes wide as he was whisked into the cloud. Sesshoumaru didn't want to frighten Inuyasha really, just unnerve him a little; Lady Mother wouldn't appreciate an audience with the swaggering boy the hanyou became when nervous.

Before Inuyasha could gain his bearings and turn his embarrassment into noisy anger at his brother, Sesshoumaru told him to hush, and remember that Izayoi had taught him to have good manners especially at court. The words had the desired effect, even if leaving the boy pouting and glaring at him still. It was not for long however, The Lady was already approaching them and she indicated for them to follow her into her private chambers away from the solemnity and more public areas. Once they were alone, she turned and gave them both a dazzling smile, one of which Sesshoumaru had not seen in many years. Her demeanour was completely unguarded for one her son knew to be very shrewd and calculating.

"I am glad to see you My Sons." She stated, shocking both brothers at the inclusion of Inuyasha as her family. She smiled a small smile they couldn't see, it was good to be able to keep her males surprised and she prided herself that no one would ever second guess her. "I presume Inuyasha knows our family circumstances Sesshoumaru?"

"He knows about as much as I do Mother."

"Not quite, but we shall rectify this now." The Lady finished speaking and went to another room and was inside for about five minutes before returning. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off the figure that accompanied The Lady; a willowy girl with bowed silver head gripped the sleeve of the older woman. She was taller than Inuyasha but shorter than Sesshoumaru and her movements were graceful and shyly demure. With her mother's encouragement, Aimi raised her eyes to look at her brothers through large golden eyes identical to Inuyasha's. The rest of her face though was very like her mother and full brother although her cheek bore only a single straight stripe.

Aimi smiled at Sesshoumaru, which widened into a laugh as he held his hand to her. The girl went to him and gave him a hug and kiss, much to his fairly well concealed consternation and when she addressed him as 'MyBrotherSesshmu' all in one word, Inuyasha vowed there and then to protect her forever. His own huge open grin at his brother's expense was short lived though as soon it was his turn to be introduced to Aimi. Her mother called the girl to her and led her over to Inuyasha, Aimi's eyes were taking in the ears atop his head, and Inuyasha had to remember that the girl was not judging him.

"Aimi, this puppy is also your brother, he is called Inuyasha." The Lady said smirking at the hanyou who she had seen grinning at Sesshoumaru.

"MyPuppyBoyBrother too? Like MyBrotherSesshmu and MyBrotherKats?" Aimi asked hopefully and to Inuyasha's amazement her mother nodded, not correcting the girl by calling him only her half-brother. "Me like, but where is MyBrotherKats…he come soon too?"

"I'm afraid not Aimi; so you will have to show Inuyasha your new toys for now." The Lady replied and in answer to Inuyasha's unasked question Sesshoumaru whispered that youkai twins were closely connected from the womb and Aimi remembered her assassinated brother. Inuyasha felt then that he had something in common with his sister; they had both lost someone close, and he was quite willing to go with her and be shown her toys, perhaps his life was beginning to look up.


	13. Chapter 13

Beyond 13

Aimi led her puppy-eared brother towards her suite and told him excitedly that she had new dolls that they could play with. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru in horror; pleading silently for help, only to see a definite smirk that played around his brother's lips and a gleeful light in his eyes. Inuyasha had seen girls playing with dolls in the villages and it had seemed the most boring sort of play they could indulge in. And now he was trapped, probably for hours, compelled to play a stupid game just to please his newfound sister, while his brother enjoyed refreshments after their journey.

Of course Inuyasha was correct; Sesshoumaru and his mother were sharing tea and discussing matters of state. However, he and Aimi hadn't been forgotten and they too had servants bring them food and drink. Theirs though was greater in variety and set out on a table at the far end of Aimi's sitting room. The girl showed just how like her youngest brother she was as her eyes lit up and a cheek splitting smile adorned her face when she saw all the good things to eat. Filling their faces took a good half hour and then Aimi remembered why she was in her room and grabbing Inuyasha by the hand she dragged him over to her huge toy box.

Inuyasha protested loudly as he was still enjoying the food. But Aimi then showed characteristic traits similar to the other brother and glared at her younger, telling him he could eat later, but play first. Inuyasha sighed, but gave in; he recognised that stubborn set of the jaw of old and knew that resisting would cause a fight and probably with his very young older sister, it would mean tears and that was to be avoided at all cost. However his ears couldn't help but flatten as he eyed the long row of cushions that was lined up behind the box, on each sat a beautifully dressed doll.

Inuyasha's heart sank until he saw the accurate representations of Aimi's family amongst the pretty lacquered wooden faces. Her parents and two brothers sat together surrounding the girl doll on a single large cushion. An unexpected pang shot through his heart as he looked at the happy doll family; even though he immediately knew of course that there wouldn't be an Inuyasha doll, he ridiculously felt left out. Aimi picked up on his low spirit and wrapped her arms round his neck to hug him;

"Don't you like to play with my dolls?"

"I dunno Aimi; I've never done it before."

"I show you…which you like?"

"Any of 'em…you choose." He answered and watched in resignation as she went to choose the ones she wanted.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru and The Lady were enjoying the peace, along with their refreshment. It was nice for the son to be able to just talk with his mother without the affected and disinterested manner she assumed when they had met before. In fact it was still a fairly new side to his mother that Sesshoumaru was not yet used to, but he much preferred the straight forward dealings to the covert and often twisted speech of her courtly life. For the first time in a long while, The Lady was acting like a caring mother where he was concerned. But looking at her he could see that the complete devotion she had given solely to her daughter over the years had taken its toll.

There were very fine lines around her eyes, unnoticeable to any but those who had the sharpest sight, and her face was pale beneath the almost invisible, but carefully applied make-up. However it would be most impolite for him to mention it or to ask if she was alright, better for them both if he pretended he had not noticed. Sesshoumaru thought it might make his mother more relaxed though if he suggested accompanying her on a gentle stroll around her private gardens. The honest and delighted smile that The Lady was unable to hide surprised her son, and she accepted with alacrity.

And so they took in the garden's delights of sight and scent, talking inconsequential small talk for the first time as they were followed at a discreet distance by a couple of his mother's maids and a guard. The Lady was especially fond of her Koi pond, she had personally selected the fish from the breeders and she enjoyed feeding them from her own hand. Mother and Son stopped to admire the swimming jewels in the crystal clear running water and even Sesshoumaru was persuaded to drop a few crumbs to the eager, waiting mouths. Soon though his mother wanted to speak about the family;

"You spoke of the lack of honour where Inuyasha is concerned My Sesshoumaru…from that village that has forgotten him and his deeds."

"Mere insects with short memories; my brother is well rid of them."

"They have but short lives My Son; however you are correct, Inuyasha has no more ties there. It pleases me to see that you have regained the boy's trust somewhat; his aura is contented and unconcerned. It has been many years since he has had no fear at all, and yet this is what you have recently accomplished. You accept him easier for yourself now, do you not?"

"He is family, it helps knowing that you too accept him."

"Inu bonds of both love and loyalty are strong My Sesshoumaru, but you had to learn this and it was a hard lesson where your brother was concerned."

"It is however learned now."

"Are you trying to convince me you are no longer juvenile My Son?" His mother asked and made Sesshoumaru's cheeks pink slightly, but before he could start to protest at her treating him like a child, The Lady asked; "What will you do next in your quest for power Sesshoumaru; now that you know you have many years before you rival your father as Overall Supreme Lord of the West." She was still mocking him slightly with the overkill title, but Sesshoumaru decided to play along and show his indifference to her laughter.

"I have plans My Mother…plans that will build on My Father's legacy and see that no one will be able to rival the strength in the West. But it will take time to come to fruition."

"Finally, at last you make sense and no longer wish to run before you can walk. Time to grow is important for all things; for living flesh and for building ideas. You are more likely to succeed if your plans are carefully thought out."

"Would Father approve of procrastination though Mother; I remember he was always striving, always proving himself against those who opposed him."

"You are not a shadowy copy of your father My Sesshoumaru; you are an individual as different to him in as many ways as you are similar. Your Father's prowess was honed in a different, more savage time; he had to defend his territory from all sides and earn his place, to prove his blood was worthy, so that the rights and strengths of his heirs would not be questioned so often. He eventually achieved his goal and now his son can choose how to gain power for himself. Oh yes My Pup; He would be very proud of you, especially now that you have offered your protection and care over Aimi _and_ Inuyasha."

The Lady smiled lovingly at her son, knowing the journey of the soul that he had taken, even if it were not reflected in his face. Sesshoumaru absorbed and welcomed the tenderness, still not used to any coming from the source it did; there were still questions to be answered, but they would wait. Now it was time to ponder over the words his mother had spoken and partake in another soothing cup of tea that the maids had prepared over by the other side of the pond. But Sesshoumaru should have known that the peace was too good to last as the scent of blood, Inuyasha's blood, reached him from on the air.

In less time than it took them to think, both Sesshoumaru and The Lady had scented trouble and change to their youki energy ball to arrive at the window of Aimi's room. The threat of her daughter's assassination was never far from the mother's mind and Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha would die before he let harm come to his sister. But there was disbelief in what met their eyes; Inuyasha was clutching his bleeding arm, there was a complete mess to one side of the room with blood splattered across the shoji, and Aimi had a blood stained dagger in her hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Beyond14

To Inuyasha's obvious amazement, Sesshoumaru darted in front of him and caught hold of the injured arm. It became warm under the older brother's hand as the Daiyoukai infused his youki into the tissue, healing Inuyasha quicker than he could have done himself. Sesshoumaru's eyes were glimmering with the red of his youki; his anger was palpable as he turned and shielded Inuyasha with his own body. Then he harshly demanded of his wide eyed sister just why she had attacked her younger brother, when the older of the two had claimed his brother's life.

However common sense prevailed, Sesshoumaru knew that Aimi would not have thought to attack by herself and he calmed down enough to ask her who had incited her to stab her brother with the dagger. The girl was bewildered; she didn't understand what Sesshoumaru meant and by now Inuyasha was getting agitated. He was not used to being protected and treated like a small child, so he pushed Sesshoumaru aside and growled at him;

"What's all the fuss about; it's not as if you haven't stabbed me enough times yourself. Stop having a go at Aimi."

"I thought you understood all of that was in the past Inuyasha."

"Yeah…well I thought it was, but you have just said you will kill me sometime."

"I most certainly did not…" Sesshoumaru replied angrily and before Aimi started to wail and things could escalate out of control The Lady stepped in. She had been observing with interest and now thought she understood and she spoke to the brothers as she disarmed their sister.

"Are you saying that _I_ shouldn't punish my daughter?"

"Feh, of course you mustn't."

"She has harmed you Puppy; she should learn that it is not acceptable."

"Why, why all of a sudden should you care, you never punished Sesshoumaru for hurting me…ever."

"Sesshoumaru was Lord of the West and had claimed your life; besides which you always gave as good as you got."

"Not when I was a kid. Not when he nearly killed me all those times." Inuyasha spat out; his anger very apparent.

"No, yet you are still here; alive and well. Fighting fit even. Have you not learned yet what it really meant when your brother claimed your life?"

"Yeah, it means he thinks he can still try to take it when he feels like it."

"Sesshoumaru proclaimed you his to dispose of to protect you, silly Puppy. As his 'prey' you were sheltered from any who might have harboured resentment for My Mate's hanyou offspring. He would then have had immediate right to dispose of _them_ if they tried to hunt you down, with no question to his motive."

"You saying that every time he beat me or injured me, it was out of love and concern for my safety?" Inuyasha sneered.

"No, he hated you…or rather the fact that you were. But nonetheless you are his father's son as is he. No one else has the right to take your life." The Lady was quite matter of fact. Sesshoumaru now joined in; he hated being talked about as if he wasn't present, but polite manners dictated that he not interrupt his mother.

"We are not considering the past Mother, but the present; Aimi would not have done this by herself, we need to find the instigator of her actions."

"There is nothing simpler My Son; I instigated them." She seemed amused by their astounded faces; even Sesshoumaru was unable to keep his face unmoved. But Inuyasha was incensed.

"You taught her and yet you want to punish her, what sort of mother are you?"

"I wasn't going to punish my daughter; I was going to praise her for remembering her lessons so well. I asked if _you_ thought she should be punished. As for your own rudeness, I will let it pass this one time because you don't understand, but I will not tolerate it in the future; do you understand Puppy?"

"All I understand is that you lot are all crazy." Inuyasha huffed, but before The Lady got angry, Sesshoumaru spoke once again; something strange had happened here and he didn't like to be in the dark.

"I wish to know what is going on Mother, what has led up to this mess? Inuyasha explain to me what happened." Sesshoumaru's golden eyes stared at Inuyasha, compelling the younger boy to tell the truth. Inuyasha huffed loudly but obeyed;

"I was looking after Aimi while she played with her dolls. Didn't want no one aggravating her."

"You was playing too…you had Tsukidoll."

"I wasn't playing Aimi…I was just holding the doll."

"You is lying MyPuppyBoyBrother… you was making her fly in the air _and_ you was whooshing."

"You weren't there…"

"Yes I was, I peeked…_aaand_ I saw when you got my purple doll and played wiv them together. You told me a story with them." Aimi asserted, glaring reproachfully at her by now thoroughly embarrassed little brother.

"I wasn't _playing_ with the dolls…"Inuyasha mumbled sulkily, but he knew he'd been caught out and he looked quickly at Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai paid no outward heed to the boy's deepening colour, although Inuyasha could tell he was amused by the gleam in his eyes.

"You _will_ tell me how this 'not playing with dolls' ended with you bleeding all over Aimi's room by her hand." Sesshoumaru said becoming noticeably agitated with his siblings.

"Feh!"

"Aimi, bring me the dolls that Inuyasha was pl…using." Sesshoumaru said and watched as his sister chose three and brought them to him. A mere cursory glance told the Daiyoukai why these specific dolls were chosen by his brother; one was dressed in a pink kimono with a green sash, another was in blue hakama and a purple jacket and the third wore white with a red sash. A wave of uncharacteristic pity broke over him, a legacy of his hard learned compassion and he noticed that Inuyasha wouldn't meet his eyes. The younger brother knew that Sesshoumaru had got to the heart of his stories and play; Inuyasha had been recounting tales of adventure while acting them out using the dolls as representations of his long gone friends.

"You were telling our sister of your search for that cursed jewel?" Sesshoumaru asked in that deceptively smooth voice, although the disapproval could be heard clearly.

"Of course not; Aimi don't need to know all that rubbish. But we had great battles and she loved hearing me tell some of those."

"You are still evading the point Inuyasha; how and why did Aimi injure you?"

"I showed MyPuppyBoyBrother that I could fight too. We foughted my stone people." Aimi joined in.

"Yeah, she's got some painted stones that pile on top of each other and then she smashes them down with her whip…here, I thought you said she weren't poisonous?" Inuyasha asked The Lady who replied;

"Aimi's wasn't apparent until a few years ago, it is not strong, but is enough to form a whip."

"MyPuppyBoyBrother hasn't got a whip like me and MyBrotherSesshmu; I said he not got any youki? But he said yes he had. Then I said he not as fast as me and MyBrotherSesshmu and he got cross…"

"I didn't get cross and I am not slow."

"Your smell was cross." Aimi said sulkily.

"I suppose that you had to try to prove your speed, did you not Inuyasha?" Asked Sesshoumaru wryly; his mouth turning up at the corner in a smirk.

"I moved faster than Aimi could see and came up behind her. She pulled a dagger from her sleeve and stabbed me before I could get out of the way."

"A stab wound wouldn't have caused the blood all over the walls Inuyasha."

"I…I used the wound to show her my Hijin Kessō attack."

"You used Blades of Blood inside and near Aimi; that was most foolish, it is not a precise attack."

"I just did it, I didn't think…"

"Clearly; if you had to show off, Sankon Tessō on the stones would have been more appropriate."

"Well at least everything is explained to satisfaction; both Aimi and Inuyasha acted on their instincts rather than reason. I taught Aimi how to use her knife; I didn't want her completely unprotected if she were separated from me or her guards. I do think however that Inuyasha needs to be formally trained and you have a splendid dojo in this Palace as well as your own Sesshoumaru. It is your duty to make sure the pup is tutored properly."

The Royal Mother smiled, she was pleased at the developments between the younger brother and sister. Aimi had not had anyone who would argue and play on her own level before and she was not acting as shy around Inuyasha who she barely knew, as she did around the few familiar faces that cared for her. Inuyasha was young enough not to be put off by the girl's apparent childishness either. The faces of both blossomed in a similar way when they realised they were not in trouble Sesshoumaru noticed, but he was afraid it would mean headaches for him in the future.


	15. Chapter 15

Beyond 15

Sesshoumaru however had the last laugh over Inuyasha for the time being; The Lady was determined that Inuyasha was seen by the healer in case he had taken a bad dose of her daughter's poison. Balance was restored so far as the older brother was concerned; Inuyasha fussed and swore that he was fine and hadn't been poisoned anyway all to no avail. Although he did earn a swift, firm swatting from The Lady for his 'colourful use of invective that Aimi didn't need to learn' as he was escorted firmly to the healer.

Inuyasha was slow to learn it seemed, and Sesshoumaru sighed over the boy's apparent stupidity; Inuyasha was still mumbling and swearing under his breath. Did he forget that Inuyoukai had superior hearing? But before he could berate his brother, his mother stood in front of Inuyasha and held his chin in her vicelike grip. The Lady stared deeply into the hanyou's sparkling eyes noting the anger reflected, brightly burning; but she could also see, the old hurt and pain caused by desertion and neglect that lay just beneath the surface and that never went away.

But the defiant glare was pleasing to her, it proved that no matter what atrocities had happened to this strange child in all his young life, his spirit was immensely strong and his mixed nature was surprisingly endearing. Inuyasha didn't know it yet, nor would he fully trust them for a long time, but he was now pack, the youngest sibling to her own offspring and he was completely safe and welcome, even loved. However, the boy needed to learn how to be part of the family and she was an Inu mother, fiercely protective of her own pups which now included him, and she would no longer be negligent of his needs.

"Puppy, you will cease this petulance and behave in the manner your father would have had you do; and you will refrain from such language as would shame your mother if she could hear you. I am the Mate of your father and as such you are now My Pup in the same way as are Aimi and Sesshoumaru." The Lady didn't release him as her words sunk in, not only to the startled Inuyasha, but also to a bemused Sesshoumaru. Both recognised the finality of her decision though and neither protested, but still she waited. At last Inuyasha lowered his eyes and his ears were set at half-mast against his hair, a tiny whine in his throat and The Lady let him go, giving her own grumble of approval, pleased with his submission to her authority.

Then she and Aimi left the two to the visit on the understanding that she received a full report when Inuyasha was done. The healer did some tests while Sesshoumaru waited with his brother; and while it proved to be that Inuyasha was not poisoned, a comparison of the siblings' poison was thought to be a good idea in case an antidote was required (in case of accidents) for the hanyou in the future. He also gave Inuyasha a full medical much to the boy's outraged dignity and Sesshoumaru's well hidden amusement. The healer had then left to check the blood and poison leaving the brothers alone and for once Inuyasha was quiet and thinking.

As the older brother watched him obliquely from the corner of his eye, Inuyasha pulled his clothing back into place and held on to his fire rat tightly, wrapping his arms around himself. Sesshoumaru recognised the movement; his brother was not cold but unsure, and the familiar fire rat was his security just as much now as when he'd been a much younger whelp. Many times had the older brother seen the younger try to bury himself completely in his warm and safe garment and suddenly a shudder went through him. Inuyasha was still very young and yet had lived alone for so long relying almost solely on only a few, albeit powerful, gifts from their father; a garment, a sword and his youki.

In fact Sesshoumaru had never really thought of the boy's needs when they were estranged, he had been young himself and only did what he thought was required to keep the boy alive. In this he only found out his woeful ignorance when he'd had Rin to look after; once when her stomach rumbled because of hunger he had thought she was trying to growl. It had been Jaken who knew what the sound meant and indirectly enlightened his Lord by telling her to get something to eat. But Sesshoumaru had remembered hearing Inuyasha make the sound many times in the past and he'd attributed it to the boy's inadequate and all too human attempts to warn the scornful Taiyoukai away.

All these thoughts passed almost instantly through Sesshoumaru's mind as he continued to watch the still quiescent Inuyasha, although he could tell that the boy was building up to an explosion. He also knew that the outburst would just be a cover up for Inuyasha's uncertainty and unease, which he could feel were exuding from the hanyou more and more as he was thinking. Sure enough it wasn't long before Inuyasha's aura became agitated, his ears flicked backwards on his head and his eyes glittered brilliantly.

"What the hell is going on around here? I thought I was here because you needed me to help with something and I don't need you to show me up as if I can't protect myself against a little girl."

"I do need your help Inuyasha, but I also know that you need a home and before you make a fuss and deny this, remember I can tell when you lie. As for Aimi, she might seem like a little girl to you, but she is an adult Inu Youkai with the understanding of a child and could be dangerous."

"Feh! What did yer Mama mean? She ain't my Mama and never wanted to be, so what's her game?"

"Mother is the Matriarch of our family pack; you are family and therefore pack, it is quite simple." Sesshoumaru said, but he knew that it wasn't simple to the hanyou; and going by their shared past history, it was no wonder that Inuyasha was confused.

"Well it might be all straight forward to you, but how did this come about, is my help that important to you?" Inuyasha queried, unknowingly voicing his brother's thought. Sesshoumaru was acutely aware that his next words could change things for the better between them or make everything worse; he chose them with care.

"While it is true that I sought you out this time with a proposition for you to help me, it was with the intent of helping us both, and of bringing you back to the West where you really belong. The offer of safe shelter and a family is not dependent on your assistance with my project, it stands alone. It is well passed the time that you should have been received into the pack by both This Sesshoumaru and His Mother."

Inuyasha just stared at Sesshoumaru, trying to process just what was being said. Long had he had wanted such acceptance; but could he trust his brother's words? Would Sesshoumaru use him and then throw him out? Inuyasha dismissed that thought entirely, his brother was not dishonest, but was he offering all that Inuyasha was hoping, or was the hanyou reading too much into the older Inu's words.? All of his life the boy had wanted a family, one that he was an integral part of and too often he had been the subject of derision from the very Daiyoukai who sneered at him when the term brother was applied to him.

He'd had a home twice in his life, once with his mother and once with Kagome; neither was for very long and neither had been very secure. His mother was under constant surveillance and Inuyasha always knew that some didn't approve of his mating with Kagome, even in the village where they were familiar. In fact Inuyasha had never been completely secure anywhere; is that what was being offered now, the protection of pack, the honour of his brother and The Lady to keep him safe? Although Inuyasha was far too wary to immediately fall into the trap of an immediate compliance, he couldn't hide the wave of longing from Sesshoumaru.

"You are the half-brother of This Sesshoumaru and Sister Aimi; you are of our blood, we have the same Sire, this means you are pack with no distinctions in the instincts of the Inu. And as your elder, I require that you live in the West with your brother Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru asserted; knowing that he would have to put his foot down with the pup, realising that ironically Inuyasha might only trust him if he were being dictatorial.

"You want _me_…not just my help?"

"I want you My Brother; home where you belong."

"I won't do what I'm told always, and what of yer Mama, she's not mine, what do I call her?"

"You may call me Aunt if you like…and by the way, you _will_ do as you are told if it concerns your often too bad language Puppy." The Lady said, as she came to collect them after speaking with the healer. Inuyasha's face relaxed and then he smiled and Sesshoumaru was surprised at how long it had been since he had seen such an unguarded natural look on the boy's face which then brought to mind that he'd not seen the cocky exuberance for many years either. Hopefully that would change as Inuyasha was able to relax more and trust in his surroundings again; having the pup happy would make life easier for them all.


	16. Chapter 16

Beyond 16

The healer had requested of his Lady that he be allowed to take a week before discussing his findings on Inuyasha's health; results of tests and personal observations would take that long to come through and he didn't want to give a false diagnosis. Of course this was granted. It meant that Sesshoumaru would be delayed at least a further week from returning to the West; but as his mother informed him, he was in no hurry and could afford the time. He too would benefit from the rest from wandering or dealing with his own lands.

Inuyasha didn't mind the delay, he was happy in the dojo practicing with either of his siblings or telling stories to Aimi. Often he would attempt to illustrate with the inks that his sister had lent him, some of the trickier situations he and his friends had been in. In this he was reminded of Shippou and how he would scribble and draw with crayons that Kagome had bought him. Aimi was interested in the monsters that the group had fought and soon had a collection of her brother's amateur artwork.

The pair could frequently be found lying on their stomachs with their heads together, colouring pictures and very soon Aimi could recognise each of the companions by dress and name. She laughed when Inuyasha told her of Miroku getting slapped often and wished that she had friends like Sango and Kagome; she too loved her baths and thought it would be nice to have other girls to talk to. Inuyasha's description of Ramen made her mouth water and she thought she'd like to camp out at night and cook over a camp fire, but she might have been a bit frightened in the dark.

The ever impulsive Inuyasha had the wonderful idea of suggesting that they camped out that very night in the grounds of the Palace. They could have a fire and cook some fish for dinner then sleep under the stars; he was horrified that Aimi had never left the Palace except for walks in the garden. Of course he understood that her life had been in danger, but surely that time had passed and he realised that the girl had never really had friends, and he wondered why, forgetting for a while that she was much older than him.

The thought no sooner planted was acted upon and Aimi ran to her surprised and bemused mother to tell her that she and Inuyasha would be camping outside that night. The Lady just looked at her flushed and excited daughter's sparkling eyes and smiled. The actions were not typical of the girl who was normally quiet and retiring; perhaps it would do her good to try something new. Of course, Aimi had been trained to hunt and fish, it was part of normal Inu childhood and helped hone the instincts, but this had happened before she'd been poisoned.

Typically though, Inuyasha hadn't taken into consideration that there was not much fishing to be done in the Cloud Palace's grounds and that they would have to be escorted to the surface, but he didn't care, he was more at home in the wild anyway. Sesshoumaru however was less than delighted when his mother told him he was to go and keep watch over the younger two; she would only trust their safety to him while they were not in her home. As usual her son started to gripe about his little brother and The Lady had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at him.

"Why cannot Inuyasha stay where he is put for any length of time; he has a more comfortable bed here than he has ever known and yet he wishes to spend another night on the hard ground. He makes no sense." Sesshoumaru was exasperated; he had been enjoying the luxury for a while. It was not often he indulged himself as he was very busy when in the West, and it was rarely to be had when he was on patrols of his lands.

"Perhaps because Inuyasha doesn't know how comfortable the beds here are."

"What do you mean Mother; we have been here almost a week now, where else has he been sleeping?"

"He sleeps sitting up, leaning on the wall next to the window. My housemaid informed me the bed has not been slept in and I went to check on the boy to see for myself."

"Why…why not take advantage of something he has rarely had?"

"That is obvious Sesshoumaru, it is a lack of trust; the window is his escape route and the bed so high that he isn't immediately noticeable from the door, giving him time to get away should he feel the need." The Lady said calmly, she had clearly recognised the boy's strategy. But Sesshoumaru felt strangely hurt, a rare experience for him.

"I had thought Inuyasha knew by now that he was not at risk from This Sesshoumaru; I felt I had his trust."

"You do My Son, he is not wary of you; but he doesn't know this Palace, he may not fully trust me and almost certainly not all my servants. The Puppy hasn't survived all of this time without being extremely cautious."

"If he trusts me he should know I will keep him safe." Sesshoumaru huffed, but his mother added sadly;

"Safe from death maybe, but not necessarily harm or pain My Son, death is not all the boy needs protection from; he doesn't relish the idea of being beaten either. He may also suspect that you are taking him to the West to flush out any who still may harbour designs on your throne or hatred for your Father's 'less than perfect in their eyes' offspring." At her words, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened; he had planned on that course of action in order to bring Aimi to his home safely but not to harm his brother. Suddenly it was important for his mother to know the truth.

"Of course I would explain that to him, but not because I wish to just use him as you suggest. We would work together to root out any deeply hidden problem. Inuyasha will surely expect this."

"There is no need to be so defensive My Sesshoumaru, just realise that Inuyasha has not yet let down his guard. Do not forget that he has only ever had himself to rely upon, not only for his own safety, but for the safety of those he protects." Here The Lady stopped speaking and looked to the door as the healer approached requesting an audience.

"You have your results on My Puppy?"

"I do My Lady, and some of your discussion too has relevance to them."

"You listened to a private conversation between This Sesshoumaru and Your Queen?" The Daiyoukai was incensed, but his mother put her hand on his arm and glared at him.

"We were not speaking of national secrets, nor were we in private My Son." She then turned to the healer and with a twinkle in her smile bade him speak. The healer was forthright, and held nothing back, his loyalties first lay with His Lady and he had been faithful to her ever since she had been brought back to be the Mate of Inu no Taishou. He had even delivered her pups including the youngest and most pompous one; and he wouldn't stand for any nonsense, even as he recognised his position.

"My Lady, My Lord; this is my summary based on observation and comparison…"

"How do you make a comparison with my brother, he is unique, there are no other Inu hanyou?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"I could not make a direct comparison My Lord, but I have compared human youths and youkai youths to find a median. Within certain parameters, there are consistencies of measurements and developments. Lord Inuyasha falls into these enough that I can make other assumptions." He waited in case Sesshoumaru wished to question more, but he nodded his head to indicate the healer should continue.

"I would put Lord Inuyasha at two hundred and thirty years old. The effects of the sealing to Goshinboku were to halt existence, suspend his life and arrest his development. But although he is physically a late adolescent, such is not the case with his psyche. Mentally he is divided; in some ways he is far older than the majority of boys his age, and experience takes him onto a level beyond most adults. But as you said My Lady, Inuyasha has been responsible for the safety of himself and others from being very young; and unfortunately his ability to act maturely is just that, an act.

"The pup is emotionally stunted, forced to grow up far too soon, he has not had the normal relationships that would teach him how to develop the social skills. Therefore when he can he reverts back to young childish play and behaviour."

"He was old enough to get romantically involved with two human females." Scoffed Sesshoumaru; who was feeling uncomfortable thinking on Inuyasha's neglected young life.

"I would doubt that even that was much more than play; if you watch Aimi, she will play house with her dolls just as readily as using them for her fighting games My Lord. I am not saying that Inuyasha is a small child; merely that he bypassed the normal developments."

"Is there more to know, after all we can do something about allowing him to grow and develop, he and Aimi seem to get along very well." The Lady responded, anxious for her irritated son to stop being antagonistic. The healer bowed and carried on;

"They do and it is a good sign for them both, I heartily encourage their interaction. But yes there is more and this must also be addressed. The boy is malnourished, he is quite small of stature and even given he is slightly built, he should have more muscle by now. It would seem that Inuyasha has been brought back in time before his body and not just his mind becomes stunted. The bones are not set as of now so there is room for growth still; and he might gain a couple of inches, but not much if we go by the size of his hands and feet."

"That too is easily remedied, he shall have the best food shall he not Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course Mother, need you ask?"

"I now come to the most serious of my observations My Lady. Inuyasha needs to rest and for a long time…I do not mean a ceasing from activities, but he should have no weighty responsibilities. Inuyasha's heartbeat is far too fast for such a youth."

"His heartbeat has always been the same, ever since he was a whelp even when he is at rest." Sesshoumaru said.

"Be that as it may, it should not be as fast, certainly not as a natural state. It is caused because his body is always stressed; he is always ready to fight, to flee, to protect, to be on alert, the pup is never fully at rest, I doubt whether he has ever truly slept deep enough to recover his strength. His youki is also depleting all the time and although it replenishes naturally, it is not stable. This is to be expected, as a hanyou sired from your great father is of course the contributing factor to this but Inuyasha should be able to learn to control it as he grows.

"But, and this I must insist upon as his healer, Inuyasha must be trained to rest; forced if necessary, and meditation could help as well as just being allowed to play."

"Thank you for this diagnosis, I trust his life is not in danger?" The Lady was concerned.

"No, he is not in danger, not yet, and not for many years even if nothing changes; but Lord Inuyasha would eventually suffer mentally and physically."

"Very well, I shall go and babysit for the camping trip." Sesshoumaru grumbled, but he had been concerned with what the healer had said, he would take the time to think and observe for himself.


End file.
